Story ideas
by bleeding-roses-16
Summary: Various story idea's that i want to turn into fully fledged stories but don't have the time or have lost the drive to finish them. i would like peoples opinions on them. Some are idea's from my Story Prompt Ideas that i kinda sorta started to flesh out. ideas are from Harry Potter, Katekyo, Naruto, RWBY, Avengers and so on and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so i wanted to show the upcomming war from someone who wasn't in the Order or a Death Eater. I also wanted to incorporate some of the lesser characters, thus my OC befriending Percy who i think took a lot of flack for trying to find his niche in life. i am trying to make this a fully realized story, but wanted peoples opinions on it. all work is obviously unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: i only dream that i owned Harry Potter. i do own any OC's though and the vague story ideas.**

Arin sighed as she apparated into the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic, and took a moment to take in the early morning calmness that came just before the huge rush at 8 o'clock am when everyone was rushing to get to their work place at the same time. She looked around and grinned when she spotted a young man with bright red hair stepping out of one of the floo grates.

"Percy!" She called, walking calmly over to him. He looked up in surprise and gave her a curt nod, though she didn't take offence since she saw the slight upturn of the corner of his lips.

"Arin, it's good to see you again. How have you fared?" He asked politely as they both turned to walk to the elevators in unison. She grinned in amusement at his formal speech, but knew better than to tease.

"I've been well, I'm a general liaison in the Department for the regulation of magical creatures in the Beast Department. And you? I've heard that you're Barty Crouches assistant now, Congratulations!" She congratulated sincerely, she was impressed that he had landed the position right out of school.

"Yes, clearly Mr. Crouch can recognize a talented and competent worker when he sees one." Percy said as he puffed up in pride.

"Careful Percy, one might think you're being stuck up if you're not careful." She giggled, giving him a sideways glance to let him know she was just teasing. He made a sour face but didn't say anything, "So what are you working on?" She asked curiously. From the corner of her eye, she could see him hesitate very briefly, obviously use to getting a negative reaction on whatever he was working on, before he answered,

"I'm working on the importance of standardizing the thickness of Cauldron bottoms." He said. Arin nodded thoughtfully as she stepping into the elevator.

"That is important, even if no one seems to realize it. It causes a lot of problems and damage to both property and beings when cauldrons melt. Have you also taken into account the type of material used for cauldrons as well?" she asked, earning a surprised look from Percy that she ignored as she continued thoughtfully, "I know that Pewter Cauldrons are usually used in schools because it's much harder to melt them, but many potions are weaker, stronger, or altered by the chemicals it lets off, especially as it gets older, there's also Copper, which are obviously the best because of their ability to contain magic and keep the potions pure but often melt when used by unexperienced or poor Potion makers, and Brass isn't bad, but they melt really easily." Percy nodded enthusiastically,

"Yes, I've been looking into the thickness of imported Cauldrons and…." He was cut off when the elevator stopped at level 5. "Oh… Here's my stop." He said, looking disappointed. Arin smiled kindly at him,

"How about we meet up for lunch and we can discuss this some more?" She suggested. Percy nodded and stepped out,

"That sounds good, shall I meet you in the Atrium at 12:30?" He asked. She nodded her agreement.

"Perfect, I'll see you then, have a good morning." She said as the doors closed and proceeded to take her down one more floor to get to her department.

When it stopped she quickly exited and made her way to her cubical to start her tedious job reading paperwork, signing off on things and writing letters explaining why someone couldn't bring their beloved exotic magical creature into the country.

She had been working so intently that she was startled when a parchment message bird flew into her cubical when it smacked her in the side of her head. She blinked and picked it up curiously.

 _Karlson,_

 _Be in my office by 11:00, sharp._

 _Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,_

 _Carson Ables_

Arin felt her heart stop, 'Why would I be called to the big bosses office?' she wondered, trying not to panic. She glanced at her stopwatch and noted that she had 15 minutes to be there. 'Might as well go now and be early, just in case I'm in trouble.' She thought, quickly grabbing her book bag where she kept spare parchment, ink and quills before quickly making her way down the corridor, greeting various others as she passed.

When she reached Mr. Ables door, she was surprised to see Amos Diggory, Joleen Stoddard, and Neil Milton all standing there. She knew that Stoddard and Milton were both also general liaisons and that Diggory was one of the more talented, established liaisons.

"Good Morning, Karlson!" Diggory said cheerily, helping to calm her nerves.

"Morning Diggory," She turned to the others, "Stoddard, Milton." The other two both nodded their greetings before falling silent, so she turned back to Diggory, "Do you know what this all about?"

Diggory just grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see! I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised, we just need to wait for the other two before we go in." Arin blinked and looked to the other two, only to have them look at her blankly. "and here they are." Arin looked and smiled when she saw Maddox Ash and Deven MacCleirich, cousins who actually had a since of humor.

Before anyone could say anything, Diggory knocked twice and opened the door,

"Everybody in!" He said, ushering them all in. Arin slipped into the door and slid to the front corner of Carson Ables, the bosses, desk.

"Is everyone here?" Ables asked, his eyes roaming over the group critically.

"Present and accounted for." Diggory said, coming to stand just behind him. Ables nodded.

"What's this about?" Milton asked, his tone was flat and if she didn't know better, almost bordered on sounding rude.

"This year, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament…" He was cut off as everyone started talking. Arin would have if she hadn't been so stunned.

"But sir! It was done away with because of the high death rate, why bring it back now?" She finally managed to stutter out. Ables nodded seriously,

"Very true, Karlson, but we're all taking extra precautions this year." He explained as everyone quieted down. He handed a stack of papers over to Diggory who held on to them, overlooking them curiously as Ables continued to address the group. "Now, as I was saying, you all, including Diggory, are a part of the planning committee for bringing in the creatures on the lists for the tournament. You are to split the work while working together. This will also be an evaluation on all of you to see which two of you will get a promotion. You've all been recommended but we only have two positions open." Arin felt her heart leap in excitement. She'd been working hard to get a promotion, and now was her chance.

"Your all dismissed." Ables said, looking down at the papers on his desk. The group filed out before turning to look at Diggory who cleared his throat, glancing down at his watch.

"Lets break for lunch, then we'll meet back up in the break room to discuss who is doing what. Sound like a plan?" He asked everyone. They all nodded and watched him leave. Arin turned to grin at the group.

"Well, I'm going to go eat. See you all after lunch!" She said cheerily before heading to the Atrium. She bounced impatiently as she waited for the elevator to arrive and had to refrain from sprinting out as soon as it stopped to get to Percy who also looked quite excited.

"So you heard?" She asked.

Percy nodded "about the tournament? Yes, Mr. Crouch will be one of the judges so I'll be involved. How do you know about it?" He asked.

"Me and four others have been brought in to secure any foreign magical animals that will be brought into the country, not only that but we'll all be evaluated to see which of the two of us will get promoted. I'm really hoping for that promotion!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm and with almost no warning apparated the two of them to the Leaky Cauldron. Percy staggered a moment in surprise before shooting her a glare.

"Thanks for the warning." He snarked. Arin just smiled innocently back before dragging him over to a table.

"Your welcome. Now, you must be really busy this year, what with the Quidditch world cup being hosted here in a few weeks and then with the tournament coming up. How are you handling all the work?" she asked as they got settled. Percy pushed his glasses up in thought before replying

"It's been really busy and we've had a lot of paperwork to go through." He paused, looking at her closely for a moment, he must have found what he was looking for because he then admitted rather reluctantly, "It's been difficult going through training while having so much to do at the same time."

Arin smiled kindly at him, "It's always difficult when you're trying to learn something and everyone's attention is split seven different ways. But for as long as I've known you, you've always been a quick learner and your ability to stay organized and remember a lot of different things at the same time will only help you. When I first got my job I was so overwhelmed by how many different rules for different creatures or even the same creatures but different countries there were. You'll find a rhythm fairly quickly though. It helps if you can make a friend or good acquaintance in your department that you can turn to when you need it though." Percy smiled back tightly,

"Thank you, I appreciate the confidence boost, but I've never really been good at making friends, even in school. I only befriended two of the boys in my dorm and that was because we shared a room for seven years."

"Can I get you two anything?" the barkeep, Tom, asked the two, startling them.

"Oh, I'll have a shepherd's pie and a butterbeer." Arin ordered, turning to Percy.

"I'll have that as well please." Tom nodded and ambled off, leaving the two alone again. Arin put her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I dunno Perce, I like to think I'm your friend, you didn't have any trouble approaching me after class." She said. Percy huffed,

"That's only because I was told to ask you for help in Arithmacy. I probably wouldn't have approached you otherwise."

Arin laughed at him, "That's not true, you might be a year younger than me, but we were both in Gryfindor. I think we all had to mingle at some point. I'm pretty sure I've had at least one conversation with each of your siblings before I left." She blinked in surprise when the younger by scowled. "Sore spot?" She asked.

"Yes! I don't get it, why do they always brush me off or try to embarrass me in front of others? It's like they have absolutely no respect for me even though I'm their older brother! They don't treat Bill and Charlie like this, so why me?" Percy huffed angrily, sitting back and crossing his arms. Arin leaned back in surprise at the sudden outburst before her eyes softened and she leaned forward to look him in the eye.

"I don't think there's anything you can do. Unfortunately, you got to be the middle child and while Charlie and Bill are quite a bit older than them which allows them to be seen as older figures, your close enough to their age that they still just see you as a kid, as one of them and they don't understand that you are their older brother and the fact that you sometimes come off as a stick in the mud clashes with your wilder younger siblings, especially the twins who I can't really see obeying any authority figure." She explained. Percy just scowled down at his hands that were folded on the table. Arin reached over and patted the top of his hand soothingly. "Don't worry Perce, if it gets to be to much and you want to leave for a bit, you're always welcome to come stay with me." Percy looked at her in wary surprise.

"I don't want pity, or to impose on you." He said, Arin laughed loudly,

"I don't pity you and you wouldn't be imposing. I live alone in Hogsmead and admittedly, my place is a bit big for just me. I get lonely sometimes. It would be great to have a roommate though, so if you or someone you know is looking, send them my way." She said earnestly.

Percy eyed her for a moment before smiling and relaxing, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer."

Arin nodded and they fell into a companionable silence as they ate their food. Once they were done, Arin checked her watch and sighed. "We better be getting back. I have a meeting with my group for the tournament and I really don't want to be late. I'm absolutely determined to get this promotion." She said.

Percy laughed and stood as well. "I'm sure you'll get it. I need to get back as well. I have a lot of paperwork to get through."

Arin quickly paid Tom for their meal, doing so before Percy could protest and grabbed his arm, quickly apperating back into the Atrium. Percy once again glared at her and straightened his clothes.

"You didn't need to pay." He grumbled. Arin just grinned unrepentantly.

"Think of it as thanks for putting up with me for lunch." She watched Percy grumble for a moment before he grinned.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad we got to catch up." He said.

"We should do this more often." Arin suggested, more than willing to rekindle their easy friendship. Percy smiled, looking relieved for some reason.

"I would like that. I'm really busy most weeks, especially with everything going on, but I'm sure I can free up some time a couple times a week." He added, sniffing to make himself look more important. Arin laughed and nodded.

"Okay, just say the word and I'll be ready. We should keep in touch in the meantime. It's nice to have a friend who doesn't expect anything from me."

Percy nodded in understanding as they got into the elevator, both were surprised to see Percy's father, Arthur, already there and he looked just as surprised to see them.

"Hello Percy. Just getting back from lunch?" He asked before turning to look at Arin curiously. "Is this a friend of yours?" Percy nodded and introduced the two,

"Father, this is Arin Karlson, she works in the DoMC. Arin, this is my Father Arthur."

Arin grinned cheekily at him, giving him a short salute, much to the older man's amusement.

"Pleasure to finally meet you sir! I hear nothing but good about you all the time." She added. Arthur beamed at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss. Karlson."

"Please, just Arin to my friends." Arthur nodded and smiled at her, looking curiously between the two.

"And how did you two meet?" He asked.

"Arin was my tutor in Arithmacy until she graduated two years ago. We bumped into each other this morning and decided to go get some lunch together." Percy explained. Realization spread across Arthurs face.

"Ah! So you're the tutor! Molly and I kept wondering who the twins and Percy were talking about. I'm glad to see you two are still friends." He said before looking to the elevator doors when they started to open. "Well, this is my floor. Have a good day, and see you tonight Percy." He stepped out and the doors closed behind him.

Arin smiled, "I like your dad, I really only hear good things about him" She said. Percy's face looked like he didn't know whether to be proud, or look disapproving.

"Yes, well, he should be working towards a promotion rather than tinkering with muggle things. But yes, he is rather well liked in the ministry."

Arin's eyebrow rose, "I think it's great he is where he is. His job is extremely important and it's obvious he loves what he does. I think that's worth a lot. Remember, it's not always worth having a high paying job if it makes you unhappy." She advised just as the elevator stopped at his floor. Percy looked doubtfully at her but wished her a good day and extracted a promise to keep in touch before leaving.

Arin sighed, shaking her head, apparently Percy had a lot of family problems. However, she couldn't think of that at the moment, she had an assignment to work on. She stepped off the elevator onto her floor and heading to the break room where she found Maddox and Devin already sitting, finishing off their lunches.

"Hey you two, are you about ready to get to work?" She asked when she saw them. Maddox grinned widely at her, throwing his trash away.

"Completely psyched, I can't believe I get to have a hand in the Triwizard tournament!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his toes.

"What kind of animals do you think they're going to use?" Devin questioned, leaning forward and bracing his forearms on the table.

"Dangerous ones, of course." They all looked to see Neil stride in, a sneer on his face. "They'll want animals that will challenge the champions." He expanded his answer. Joleen slipped in behind him, nodding silently.

"I'm sure they won't all be dangerous, some will have to make them think, not just react." Arin said calmly, "The tournament is not only about how brave someone is in the face of danger, but how they think and reason when faced with a problem and how skilled they are using the spells they know for situations they wouldn't normally face."

"Hahaha! That's exactly right Miss. Karlson!" Diggory cried as he strode into the room, glancing around to take count of who was there before clapping his hands and sitting down. "We're all here, excellent. Now, I have a list from Crouch and the three schools on what the tasks will be for, our job is to figure out the best creature for the job and to get all the paperwork done to get them to Hogwarts." He said, pulling out a list. Everyone else sat down and Arin quickly went to grab some parchment and quills from the counter to pass out to everyone.

"Wonderful, thank you Miss. Karlson." Diggory exclaimed as he looked down the list. "Now, the first two tasks will be timed and the second task has already been decided so none of us have to do anything because it will be in the Black lake. However, we do need to come up with creatures for the first and third task." He said, looking up at the others to make sure they were following him.

"What do they need to do in the first task?" Maddox asked curiously.

Diggory grinned as though hoping someone would ask, "They will need to get a golden egg. The egg will be their clue to what the second task will be. Now, it's also supposed to test how well they can keep a level head in the face of an unknown danger, any ideas?" he asked. The room fell silent as the five thought about it.

"They could fight a troll, or group of trolls to get the egg." Joleen suggested meekly. Arin jotted down the idea, even as Diggory shook his head, shooting down the idea.

"No, not dangerous enough, and we don't want them to accidently crush the egg."

"What about an Acromantula one of the really big ones? They're difficult to take down, but they would likely leave the egg alone." Devin threw out next. Diggory looked thoughtful that time.

"Maybe, it's a good idea at least."

"What about a Manticore? It's dangerous." Neil tossed out. The group stared at him.

"Far too dangerous, they're nearly impossible to control, even by trained professionals, let alone seventh year students." Maddox scoffed out. "We're not trying to kill the ones competing, just ruffing them up a bit. We still need the nurse to be able to piece them back together."

Diggory nodded his agreement, "Exactly, if we were doing this for older, more trained wizards, we might consider it, after all they don't have to kill the creature in order to finish the task, they just have to get the egg." He pointed out.

"In that case, why don't we have nesting dragons for the task. Dragons are fierce, but with experienced hands can be controlled, they wouldn't hurt the eggs because they'd be with their actual eggs and thus would also protect said egg, rather than leave it free for the contestants to get to. The three would just have to find a way to get around or distract the dragon long enough to get the egg as well as try to keep the true dragon eggs safe from harm. Suddenly facing a dragon would measure how well they keep their heads, how they get past the dragon will tell how well they can come up with an idea on the fly, and having to protect the eggs as well will show how cunning they can be. " Arin suggested excitedly.

The group thought about it for a moment before they started murmuring their agreement.

Diggory grinned brightly at her, "Excellent thinking Miss. Karlson. Since you suggested it, why don't you work on the paperwork legalizing their stay here, contact one of the dragon preserves and discuss with them what we need and what they would suggest."

Arin nodded her understanding, barely managing to keep a grin off her face for being the first one to suggest something good.

"Now for the third task, it'll be a maze with various traps and creatures in it, any ideas for the creatures?" he moved them along.

"What about the acromantula for the maze? It could be put about where the cup will be." Maddox suggested Devins idea again. Diggory nodded and put it down.

"anything else?" he questioned.

"a Sphinx?" Jolleen pitched in, sighing in relief when Diggory jot it down too.

"Fire crabs?"

"Boggarts!"

"A griffin."

"Pixies."

"A troll."

The group slowly started to spout out ideas faster than Diggory could write, but he wasn't complaining.

"That's good! That's good for now." He said after the list had reached nearly ten creatures.

"Miss. Stoddard, why don't you work on the boggarts, pixies, and troll, they'll be the easiest to do paperwork for, but hardest to find and store safely. Mr. Ash, you get the Sphinx, Mr. Macclerich, the fire crabs and Acromantula, and Mr. Milton, you get the Griffin. You will all be required to talk to people to plan for each of your animals. Now, you better get to it. We'll meet again in two weeks to see everyone's progress."

The group got up as one and started to leave. Arin quickly caught up to Devin and grabbed his arm lightly to stop him.

"Hold on Devin." She said. He turned to look at her in surprise.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"About the fire crabs and Acromantula. You should talk to Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts about them. He's known for having various creatures like those and rumor is, he has a pet Acromantula, not that anyone's bothered to look into it. But he might be worth asking." She told him. He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm surprised you're helping me. Other than Ash, it seems everyone is out to fend for themselves in this." He told her. Arin scowled,

"We might all be competing for the promotion, but that doesn't mean we stop working together to help the tournament run smoothly. Part of what our promotion is includes working with others both in and out of the department. I don't want to see any of us fail because we all need to succeed for this to look good on all of us." She explained. Devin nodded slowly before grinning at her.

"Alright. I agree, for the Dragons you should contact the Romanian, Russian, and Brazillion dragon reserves. I believe all three of them had nesting mothersl. Vlad Romanof is the head at the dragons reserve in Romania, Natalia Cordova is the head in Brazil and Mishka Popov for the Russian reserve."

"Thanks! I'll go write them now." She said, smiling happily back at him before heading back off to her cubical.

She immediately pulled out some formal parchment and her good quill and ink before writing,

 _Dear Mr. Romanof,_

 _I'm contacting you on behalf of the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures for this Triwizard Tournament that is to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first task that is to be set requires Three (3) nesting dragons for the champions to face._

 _I am requesting some professional advice on which dragons would be best to use and what we will need to do to house the dragons. Just for your knowledge, the champions are to get past them, not try and kill them. I would also like to know if we could hire several handlers to accompany the dragons for the duration of their stay in Scotland before taking them back to the reserve._

 _General Liason,_

 _Arin Karlson_

 _Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Beast Department._

Arin eyed the letter critically before making similar letters for the Russian and Brazillian reserves, duplicating them for reference. She then got them sent off before filling out the necessary, basic paperwork that needed to be done to bring some dragons and their eggs into Britain for the tournament so that it was done with before deciding that she had gotten as much as she could for the day done and left the office to go home.

Once home, Arin sighed at the thought of once again being alone in the large two story house. It had been her coming of age present from her parents, one of their many estates. This particular one was situated comfortably in Hogsmead, close enough to the stores that she didn't have to go far to reach them, but far enough away that when the Hogwarts kids came to visit she wasn't bothered much. However, she really didn't need the huge amount of space to herself as she often got lonely. She hoped that Percy would take her up on her offer to be her roommate.

She looked around her living room, trying to decide what to do for the evening before deciding to research various dragons so she would know what to expect if she had to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an OC falls into Middle Earth. Hopefully it's not to terribly repetitive.**

 **Disclaimer: I also don't own Lord of the Rings.**

One day in the middle of Autumn, the sun filtered down through the trees to shed light on a small cabin. This cabin sat in a small valley high in the mountains, surrounded by a forest. It was the only building, besides the small farm building next to it, with in miles. The cabin was worn down wood that had ivy growing up it.

In it lived two young women, Thalia and Aroanna. These two were sisters, and had lived in the Cabin since they were babies.

Thalia was the older sister, at twenty-three years old, she made sure that everything ran smoothly. From making sure that they had enough food and clothes to making sure that their animals were alive and healthy all year round or keeping the cabin well maintained so it didn't collapse in on them, Thalia was the responsible one.

Aroanna was the younger sister, at eighteen years old, she was adventurous. While she helped to make sure things worked well around the cabin, it was more likely that you'd find her off in the woods exploring or honing her hunting skills.

The only time Thalia didn't have to hunt Aroanna down to do her chores was on the day of their last camping trip of the year. It was on this very day that you could find Aroanna on the side of the yard chopping the last of the wood that they would need for the long winter ahead of them.

Aroanna heaved a sigh as she pushed her curly raven hair back to wipe the sweat off her brow. She and Thalia were working as fast and hard as they could to get their cabin ready for the upcoming long winter. She finished cutting the last of the wood and started to gather it up to pile up on the wood pile. She hoped that Thalia was almost done with her chores so that the two girls could saddle up their horses and leave as soon as Aroanna was done.

"Hey Ro, you done yet? I wanna get on the trail, try and make it as far up the mountain as we can tonight so we beat the weather." Thalia yelled from somewhere around the back of the cabin.

"Yeah. Just piling the last of the wood. Do you have our packs and Horses ready?" Aroanna called back as she dumped the last of the cut wood onto their firewood pile. There was a moment of silence and just as Aroanna was turning around to see if she could see her sister, her voice said

"Yep. Lets go." From directly behind her, startling her so bad she practically leaped into the wood pile.

"Jee wiz Lia, give me a heart attack why don't you." Aroanna grumbled as she brushed the wood off her pants and gave her sister a weak glare. Thalia's forest green eyes glittered mischievously as she looked at her younger sister.

"And I thought you had the amazing skills of an expert hunter so you couldn't get snuck up on." She teased. Aroanna grumble, her own silvery greys eyes starting to get their own mischievous look to them.

"I wasn't paying attention. But I will race you to the camping ground as soon as we leave." Thalia smiled and pulled her curly fiery red hair back into a pony tail before agreeing.

"Alright. But no cheating this time. Come on. Ebony and Philip are ready for us out front." Aroanna nodded and jogged out to the front.

"Did you grab my bow and arrows?" Thalia rolled her eyes as she followed her around to the front.

"Of course. Didn't need you to throw a fit about it before we left." Aroanna spun around with an offended look on her face.

"I don't throw fits!" Thalia gave her a look of disbelief as she mounted her brown Clydstale Philip.

Aroanna huffed and mounted her own black Clydstale Ebony and lead her over to the designated start spot for when she and her sister wanted to race.

"Come on slow poke. I'm gonna win." She called back. She heard Thalia snort as she pulled her horse up to her.

"In your dreams." She muttered. "On three?" Aroanna nodded and got ready

"One-two-th-" Aroanna interrupted her as she took off laughing

"GO!"

"HEY! YOU CHEATER!" she heard Thalia call as she continued on racing up the trail. As she raced as fast as she could until she couldn't hear Thalia anymore. She looked behind her and slowed down a bit.

"Thalia?! Where are you?" she heard a startled scream and she turned Ebony around and started back, "Thalia! Thalia what happened?" She started to urge her horse on when the forest started to shimmer and change, Ebony reared up, startled. Aroanna gasped and tried to stay seated but she ended up falling off, hitting the ground with a thud. Ebony then took off running. Aroanna groaned, rolled over and staggered to her feet, still out of breath and stumbled a few feet. She looked around and frowned. The path was gone and she couldn't tell where she was anymore.

"Ebony! Ebony come back!" She groaned and tried to call for Thalia again instead. "Thalia? Thalia answer me?!" Aroanna groaned and sat down heavily on a broken down tree. She sniffed and tried to hold back tears. 'I never should have taken off so fast. I should have waited for her.' She was sitting there with her head in her hands for what felt like only a few minutes when she heard heavy foot falls stop in front of her. She sniffed and wiped her tears away and looked up. She blinked when she saw a broad shouldered man with shoulder length dirty blond hair. She stood up quickly in alarm when she noticed he was armed with a sword –though she thought it was strange- and the man held up his hands to show that he was harmless.

"Woah! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Aroanna eyed him warily. He was dressed in cloths that would be more in style in a renaissance fair. She shifted out of his reach and looked around. She blinked when she saw Ebony standing just a few feet away.

"Ebony!" She exclaimed in surprise. The man chuckled.

"Your horse nearly ran me over a short ways away. I noticed that she was saddled and had a pack attached to her so I decided to see if I couldn't find her owner. That's when I came across you sitting here. Are you alright?" He questioned looking at her slightly tear streaked face. Aroanna blushed and looked down.

"I'm fine. I just fell off of Ebony and was frustrated when she ran away. I also couldn't find my sister after she screamed and I'm worried that something awful happened to her and I don't know where to look and to be quite honest I'm still breathless from hitting the ground." She peered back up at the man and gave a nervous smile "I'm sorry, you don't even know who I am and I'm telling you all this. My name is Aroanna." The man smiled

"That's quite alright my lady. My name is Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor." Aroanna blinked, her jaw dropping before frowning.

"I would rather prefer it if you did not joke, tis not funny at all." She stated. The mans' eyebrow rose in surprise before furrowing it and saying

"I do not jest. I am who I say I am. I can even prove it." And prove it he did when he pulled the Horn of Gondor out of a pocket attached to his belt. Aroanna blinked and swayed.

"Oh my. Oh no. oh no, no, no." Boromir looked alarmed and grabbed her arm to steady her before she fell. "Oh, this can't be happening." She swallowed and looked around. She knew that the forest didn't look the same as when she had come this way originally but she did not think that she had somehow come through some sort of wormhole.

"Are you alright my lady?" Aroanna swallowed and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure any more. I don't think so though. If you are who you say you are and we are where I think we are and when we are then I do not think I'm alright at all. And I still don't know what happened to my sister." Boromir looked at her confused.

"Why does me being myself distress you so?" Aroanna blinked and frowned, not knowing what she should say. So she decided to lie.

"Well, because that means I'm much closer to Gondor than I should be. I thought I was closer to Bree when I got lost." Boromir blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Oh, don't worry my Lady, you are much closer to Bree than Gondor. I'm currently traveling to Rivendale." He said, Aroanna lit up in excitement.

"Rivendale, we're close to Rivendale?" She asked, if anyone knew how to help she knew it would be Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Boromir nodded, an amused smile on his face as he watched her practically bounce in excitement.

"I would be more than willing to take you to Rivendale with me if that is where you wish to go." He offered. Aroanna nodded and smiled shyly as she looked around.

"Um, do you have a horse? Or shall we share Ebony?" She asked. Boromir rose an eyebrow before saying,

"Unfortunately my horse was killed along with my companions, so it would be best if we rode together." Aroanna nodded and went over to Ebony. She let Boromir mount first before she hopped up behind him. Once she was settled, Boromir gently led Ebony towards a path she did not know. They rode in silence for a while before Aroanna cleared her throat to grab Boromir's attention,

"How long until we arrive?" Boromir thought for a moment before saying

"We should be there around sunset my lady." Aroanna sighed, it was only a little past noon and she was not known to enjoy long silences, so she asked

"Lord Boromir? Would you tell me of Gondor?" she could practically feel the pride and joy radiate off the man as he launched into detailed descriptions of everything, from the city to its people and the lives that people led. Aroanna listened attentively as he talked, she loved listening about the white city from someone who actually lived there and obviously loved it. She sighed

"It sounds lovely. I hope I get to see it one day." She sighed.

"Perhaps you will. I, myself, would be honored to be able to show you around." Boromir said. Aroanna paused, she knew that he wouldn't get to see his city again, but she didn't say anything about it, but nodded and smiled

"I would like that."

There was a short pause before Boromir asked her, "What about you? What is it like where you live?"

Aroanna smiled sadly, "Well, I live in the middle of a huge forest in the mountains in a small cabin with just my older sister Thalia. We were just on our way for our last camping trip of the year before the weather turned bad and we were snowed in, when we were separated because I cheated when we decided to race each other." Aroanna paused as she twisted in the saddle as much as she could to peer around, hoping maybe to see her sister again before sighing and sitting forward again. "Anyways, it's nothing so grand, but we live off the forest, Thalia normally takes care of all the problems that arise with the cabin while I usually go hunting for food to last us the winter." She sighed again and looked around again, once more hoping to catch wind of her sister.

"What of the men who should look after you?" Boromir asked after a few moments. Aroanna ignored the sexist remark and simply replied,

"Dead. Our Father died six years ago, when Thalia was a year younger than I am now. Our mother died in childbirth with me. Thalia has mostly raised me. Our father, I think, raised us more as boys than girls. I'm not sure he really knew how to care for two little girls." Boromir nodded his head in sympathetic understanding, he knew that some men just had a harder time raising girls when they had no mother figure.

"Well, your sister has done well with you it seems." He said. Aroanna beamed proudly and sat a little straighter.

"She has. I am blessed to have her as a sister." Aroanna sighed sadly then. "I just wish I knew where she was." She had no idea that Thalia was currently having her own problems in a completely other part of Middle Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia screamed as Philip continued to race, out of the woods and into a wide open plain. Had it not been for the fact that she was currently being dragged by her foot because it was stuck in the stirrup, she would have been confused that there were suddenly plains in a place that had previously been mountains.

"Woah! Philip stop! HELP!" She screamed as she tried to sit up far enough to hopefully detach her foot, but she was unable to do that and avoid getting trampled on by Philip's back hooves. Suddenly she heard the quick hoof beats of two more horses and her hopes rose. "HELP!" She screeched.

"Whoah their!" Came a deep male's voice. One of the men managed to grab ahold of Philip's reigns and pull him to a stop. Thalia groaned and dropped her head to the ground and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding, her back felt like it was on fire and her ankle was killing her.

"Are you alright my lady?" came a man's voice. Thalia dully noted that it was a different voice than the one who stopped Philip. She groaned,

"If by alright you mean alive then yes, I am alright. However, if you mean am I uninjured then I wonder if you have suffered a head injury because there is no way anyone could be dragged that far by a startled horse and not be hurt." She grumbled just loud enough for the men to hear her. The two men chuckled and she felt one of them gently unhook her foot before they both knelt next to her.

Thalia reluctantly opened her eyes and turned to look at them. She blinked, both men were very handsome, one with dark blonde hair, the other with light blonde hair, and both had dark blue eyes. While she couldn't tell while they were crouched down as they were, she could tell that they were both very tall. They all stared at each other for a moment before Thalia sighed and held her arms out.

"Would you mind helping me up?" She asked. Both men reached out and grabbed an arm and hauled her up. She stumbled when pain shot up threw her right leg. She hissed and the light blonde haired man steadied her, looking at her with a worried look.

"Woah! Are you all right?" Thalia nodded as she rapidly blinked back her tears.

"Yes, it's just, my ankle." She made a slight hop as she tried to balance on her left foot. The two men looked at each other and seemed to communicate silently before the dark blonde nodded and went to get something from his horse.

She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears "I'm Thalia, by the way. Thank you for helping me."

The man smiled and replied, "It was our pleasure Lady Thalia, I am Eomer, son of Eoden and that is my cousin Theodred, son of Theoden." Thalia's eyes widened as she looked quickly between the two men before swallowing and nodded, giving a hesitant smile to him. She knew some of the book lord of the rings, but not enough. It was always her sister that knew all about it. However, she didn't want to sound insane so she kept to herself. As soon as Theodred came back Thalia saw that he had several bandages. Thalia blinked and looked uncertainly at the two.

Eomer just gave a reassuring smile and took the bandages, "Don't worry, we're only going to wrap your ankle until we can get it looked at. Where do you live, My Lady?"

Thalia gulped, wondering what to say before she muttered

"I lived just at the edge of the forest, but I'm completely lost. I was out riding with my sister Aro-" She paused and her eyes went wide as she spun around, nearly falling over when pain shot up her leg. But she ignored it as she looked around frantically. "Aroanna! Where is she?" she stumbled when she spun to look at the men, but ignored it as she grabbed ahold of Eomer's arm, ignoring the startled looks she was receiving.

"Did you see another ridder? A young girl with dark hair and fair skin?" the men paused and shared another look that Thalia couldn't comprehend in her panic before Eomer grabbed her gently around the waist and led her to a spot to sit down,

"Nay, we only saw you. There were no other riders around." Thalia whimpered as she buried her head in her hands. She realized she must have left Aroanna back on Earth, or Aroanna got magiked to somewhere else on middle earth. She sighed and looked up at the two men who were hovering over her uncertainly and gave them a watery smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I am quite tired and frustrated. My sister and I were racing when Philip was startled and took off. She was quite a bit ahead of me and I'm uncertain if she would have been able to hear me when I first screamed." The men both looked at each other before Eomer knelt next to her,

"Well, we should wrap your ankle and get you back to Medsulde and then we will see about a search party, is that agreeable to you my lady?" Thalia sniffed and nodded.

"Of course. though, I do not think you should worry too much about a search party, my sister is more than adept at taking care of herself, she's also an excellent tracker so if she can, she'll be able to track me." The two nodded and Eomer quickly got to work wrapping her ankle. Theodred turned to him and muttered a quick,

"I will go and notify father and the guards of your arrival." Then without another word he strode off, mounted his horse and took off. Thalia watched for a moment as he rode off before looking uncertainly at Eomer.

"What am I going to do? I'm not quite sure where I am and I don't want to try to get home in case my sister comes looking for me. And quite honestly, with my ankle possibly broken there's no way I'll be able to keep up on my chores around my home." She was starting to work herself up into another panic when Eomer set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled softly at her,

"No worries my lady, I'm sure my uncle will let you stay in Medsulde while you heal. And I'm sure my sister will be glad for the company." Thalia nodded, trying not to break down crying in her frustration. Eomer looked her over and asked

"Will you be able to ride on your own?" Thalia hesitated. She knew it was silly but she was slightly afraid to ride at the moment, to frightened of being thrown off her horse again. Eomer seemed to note her hesitance and didn't blame her, she had been drug by a horse for only the Valar knew how far, most other people would not be as well off as she. He smiled kindly down at her, trying not to frighten her, she was a tiny thing, her head barely came to the center of his chest. "I think it would be better for you to ride with me for the ride back, My Lady." Thalia gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes were beginning to droop. She was tired from trying to pull her leg from the stirrup and her body was in a lot of pain. Eomer studied her for a moment before leading her over to his horse Firefoot. He lifted her up onto the horse and went to tie her horse's lead to his. Afterwards he swung himself up behind her, wrapping an arm around her so she didn't fall off he gently nudged his horse on, keeping a steady pace so as not to injure her further.

It wasn't long until the steady rhythm of hoof beats and the warmth emitting from the man behind her lulled Thalia to sleep. When she finally slumped against him, Eomer looked down and studied the woman he and his cousin had saved. She was a pretty little thing, with fiery red hair and fair skin, freckles were lightly sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, indicating that she was in the sun a lot. Eomer noticed that she looked quite a bit younger when she was asleep than when she was awake and wondered briefly how old she really was. She looked about the same age if not younger than his sister Eowyn who was currently only 23 years compared to his 27.

Soon enough he was riding into the gates of Medsulde, he decided that it had been a good idea for Theodred to go ahead, so that he didn't have to shout to wake the lady up. He quickly brought Firefoot to the stables, he wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to get both himself and the lady off without waking her up or dropping her. He nodded to the stable boy and swiftly made his way up to large building. At the front doors he could see Eowyn standing anxiously, when she saw him she came swiftly to his side.

"Theodred told us you saved a young woman and that she needed medical help." Eomer nodded.

"She does." Eowyn nodded, glancing curiously at the unconscious girl in his arms before leading the way to an empty room.

"Lay her down here." Eomer did as was asked and gently laid her down. Eowyn looked over her curiously, "What happened?" she asked quietly

"she was thrown from her horse and dragged only the Valar knows how far. she said she lives in a forest with her sister, but the nearest forest is Fangorn. I know that she hurt her ankle, but I did not think to check for other wounds." Eowyn frowned and shooed him out the door,

"Then I will do so. Out, if she was dragged then it is likely her back is all torn up. Go ask for a dress, and a meal to be sent up please." Eomer nodded and left his sister to do her work.

Eowyn turned back to the young woman and sighed before walking over to her and trying to shake her a wake.

"Wake up. Wake up please!" she called lightly. The woman's eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. She blinked and sat up swiftly, startling Eowyn. She looked around, her eyes flitting around the room as she realized she didn't know where she was. Eowyn stepped forward and cleared her throat, drawing the other woman's gaze,

"Hello, I'm Eowyn. My brother, Eomer, was the man who brought you here." A light of recognition was visible in her eyes and she smiled shyly.

"Oh, hello My Lady. My name is Thalia." Eowyn smiled and gestured to the bandages and bowl of water next to her.

"I'm here to tend to your wounds. Eomer tells me that they bound your ankle but didn't check for any other wounds." Thalia giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I was a bit preoccupied at the time and didn't think about what wounds my back would have." Eowyn smiled.

"Then if you would?" She gestured to Thalia's shirt. Thalia looked down before blushing and slowly taking her loose green tunic type shirt off. After she did she turned so that her back was to Eowyn who had to stifle a gasp. Thalia's back looked as though someone had tried to skin her. There were spots that were bloody and others that had already started to close up. Luckily though it wasn't horrid and her shirt was pretty much still intact, so the wounds were still clean. But to be safe, Eowyn dampened a cloth and ran it over Thalia's back, causing the other girl to shiver.

"Sorry, the water has cooled since I brought it in here." Eowyn said sheepishly. Thalia laughed and shrugged.

"That's alright. Sometimes in the winter when my sister or I was wounded, we'd have to use melted snow water if we couldn't heat some water up fast enough." Eowyn paused, surprised by the news but shrugged it off, not wanting to pry. She continued to wrap Thalia's back before there was a knock on the door. Eowyn quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Lord Eomer requested you be brought a dress to be brought as well as a meal, My Lady." Said a voice of a female servant. Eowyn smiled, thanking the servant before taking the dress from her.

"Thank you. That will be all." Eowyn said, also grabbing the trey then dismissing the servant as she closed the door. She quickly brought it all over.

"Here, I'll help you into the dress, then you can eat. I'm sure you're hungry." She said it as a statement that sounded more like a question, causing Thalia to smile.

"Famished. It's amazing how much energy being pulled by a horse takes out of you." She said, quickly slipping into the pretty green dress and standing as still as she could as Eowyn laced the back of the dress up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: again, these are just a bunch of random prompts, while they don't all fit the story placement, it was where i thought it would fit best. anywho, this is if Tsuna had a cousin living with him during the series and how she might change the plot line.**

 **Discliamer: I don't own KHR, it wouldn't be nearly as amazing if i did.**

Kairi Saito stared blankly as people slowly left the cemetery, offering her their condolences and well wishes, but she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her parents had just died in a landslide while driving. It had been a medical that they had been found at all, she knew there were several people still missing. Kairi was supposed to be with them, but she had been invited to a friends house for the day and thus had been spared.

"Kairi-Chan?" Came a timid voice. Kairi turned mechanically to see her younger cousin, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Hn?"

Tsuna twisted his dark button up shirt timidly, "Ano, Kaa-Chan is going to talk to the Priest then she'll take us to you're house to rest while she puts the rest of your things in order before we leave. She wanted us to wait by the car for her."

Kairi nodded and let him lead her to the Car that her Aunt had rented for the trip to Okenawa. They waited in what was awkward silence, not that she noticed in her apathy, for several minutes before her Aunt managed to come over.

"Alright you two. Lets go." She sighed heavily, none of her normal oblivious upbeat attitude present with her older brothers death.

The two climbed in and stayed silent for the trip. Nobody said anything until they got to Kairi's old house and walked in the door where Tsuna promptly tripped on air and flailed wildly before face planting.

"Tsu-Kun!/Tsuna!" Kairi and her aunt called in worried unison. Kairi helped Tsuna back into an upright position.

"I'm o-ok." He stuttered, blushing bright red. Nana oba-chan just giggled, patted him on the head and said,

"Alright tsu-kun. I'm going to run by the post office to mail some of those boxes, drop by the lawyers office to sign the last of the papers and talk to the realtor before I pick you two back up to go home." Before heading back out the door. Kairi stared in disbelief after her Aunt.

"That's all? She didn't even check to see if you had a concussion?"

Tsuna shrugged, "it's okay, I trip a lot."

Kairi continued to stare blankly at him. "You're a hazard to yourself." She stated, frowning in thought as an idea quickly began to form in her mind, pushing the depression of her parents deaths out of mind for the moment. "I've got it! I'm going to make sure you don't hurt yourself!" She decided out loud. Tsuna immediately started to protest.

"Nope! I've made my mind up. When we get to Nammimori I'm gunna teach you how to walk without tripping!" She said, quickly growing more and more fond of the idea.

"You d-ont have to d-o that! I d-not want you t-o waste your time on a dame like me."

Kairi scowled, furious at what was coming out of her 12yr old cousins mouth. "Who calls you dame? I'll tear them to pieces." She snarled, startling him.

"E-everyone calls me that." He stated. Kairi muttered under breath angrily.

"Fine, then I'm gunna help you change everyone's mind!"

She had made her mind up and no one was going to change it. She had been told when she was five that girls couldn't fight and she had decided to learn karate and be the best there was, someone told her when she was eight that her drawings sucked and she should give it up and so she took art classes till she was good, at eleven she was told she would be a horrible housewife so she learned everything she could about cooking and sewing and all things household related. And now at fourteen, her twelve year old cousin was telling her that she was wasting her time so of course she was going to fixate on that (that it took her mind off her parents helped).

Tsuna seemed to see he wasn't going to win and visably wilted. He knew his cousins habit of fixating on things and dreaded what she would come up with to help him… actually, he almost felt bad for his bullies, he was pretty sure his cousin could go toe to toe with Hibari-san and come out not too bruised.

Kairi sniffed and wondered off to start jotting down a few lists of what she needed to do when she got to Nammimori, both for herself and a tentative one for helping her cousin out. She debated what extra curricular activities she wanted to continue, but decided to wait and see what the school she chose offered and what she could find around town. She also wrote down some ideas of how to help Tusna and what she thought she wanted to help him with first.

Soon enough, Nana-Oba was back and taking them out to eat before leaving for home, after a bit of convincing on Kairi's part that she didn't need to say any last goodbyes.

"We've got your room all set up and Tsu-Kun made a list of all the karate dojos in the area for you. I've also called your school to send some copies of your transcripts over and have a list of the middle schools in the area for you to look over." Nana-oba told her. Kairi nodded and glanced to her cousin who turned red and mumbled into his chest.

"I remembered that you really liked Karate and thought you would like to continue."

Kairi smiled the first real smile since the funeral. "Thanks Tsuna-kun." He smiled back shyly at her.

The rest of the ride was quiet, none of the trio really knowing what to say under the circumstances. As soon as they arrived at the quaint little house that Kairi remembered from the few visits, Nana-oba and Tsuna hopped out to grab her things and pay the cabbie. She also got out and tried to grab her cases before Tsuna tripped but was too late. He stumbled before nearly flipping over her two suit cases. Kairi ran over to him in alarm.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up, noting his pure embarrassment.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He said as she helped him back up and grabbed her own cases.

"Ara? Did you trip again Tsu-Kun?" Nana asked, sighing at her son.

"Do you have an inner ear problem?" She asked. Tsuna and Nana looked confused. Kairi sighed. "Okaa-chan said that you might have an inner ear problem because it puts off your equilibrium, often making you clumsy because the ground feels like its swaying under your feet. You should get that checked out."

Nana looked thoughtfully at her son, who just looked hopefully back.

"Alright, we'll go get Tsu-Kuns ear's checked tomorrow. Hopefully that's all it is." She murmured as she opened the house up for them. "I'm going to start dinner, why don't you show Kairi-Chan to her room."

Tsuna nodded and motioned her to follow him. "Your room is across from mine." He said, opening the door for her. She looked around and her eyebrow rose, instead of the normally bland room that it used to be when she visited, they had changed the curtains to a dark blue that faded into purple, the bed had new blankets on it that looked like the night sky, and she could see that the ceiling now had the glow in the dark stars all tastefully put up. They had also added a vanity and a school desk with a spin chair and two small piles of pamphlets, one for Dojo's and the other for Middle Schools and a small pile of boxes that she had to mail ahead of time because she couldn't carry all her stuff onto the plane.

"I hope you like it. I picked everything out for you." Tsuna said shyly. Kairi blinked and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered, tears blurring her vision. She hadn't been sure of the fact that she would be living with her Aunt and Cousin because she had always found them to be a strange duo, but it was clear that they were really trying to make her feel at home.

"No problem." Tsuna replied awkwardly. "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No thanks." Kairi whispered, ready to be alone again for a while. Tsuna just nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'll come and get you for dinner then." He said and left, thoughtfully closing the door behind him.

Kairi swallowed thickly as she looked around the room before collapsing on the bed and crying silently for several minutes, feeling sorry for herself for a while before pulling herself together again. Then she grabbed one of her suit cases and started to unpack her clothes before opening one of the boxes to start bringing out some of her pictures and posters that she would decorate her room with. She was part way through one box when Tsuna knocked before opening the door.

"Dinner is ready… Woah!" He said in surprise at the amount she had managed to accomplish in the short amount of time. He looked at her and visibly hesitated at her red, puffy eyes but refrained from saying anything.

"Thanks." Kairi said as she looked around her new room and followed him out. "After we eat, do you want to look through the pamphlets with me?"

Tsuna looked up at her shyly. "Sure!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, sorry about the format of the chapter last time,hopefully its fixed now. this is a femHarry story where she is left in japan and finds her way to Nammimori somehow. takes place after her third year.**

 **Disclaimer: Dont own Katekyo or Harry Potter.**

Harry silently panicked as she walked quickly down the streets of nammimori. The Dursleys had brought her to Japan for something to do with her Uncles job. She hadn't really paid that much attention since she was just excited to be going to a new country. They had been in Japan for a week, staying in a hotel, the Dursleys spending their time sight seeing and attending her Uncles work functions while she wandered around Tokyo, occasionally taking the train to other nearby cities. It was coming back to the hotel after one of these trips at the end of said week that she was informed by the receptionist that her family had checked out and left at noon.

"They left?" Harry asked blankly. The receptionist nodded, staring at her with a touch of pity.

"Did they leave a trunk?" Harry questioned, her stomach rolling at the thought of not having her things.

"Yes, it's here behind the desk. Would you like me to call the authorities for you?" The woman asked, placing her hand on the phone. Harry shook her head frantically.

"No thank you. I can figure something out." She really didn't want to think about what would happen if the police were told, being sent back to the Dursleys or being put in an orphanage among her biggest worries.

She accepted her trunk, thankful for the built in feather light charms and promptly got out of Tokyo when she noticed the woman calling the police anyways. Thus, she had somehow found her way to Nammimori, where she was now wandering while dragging her trunk around.

She came to a bench and sat down tiredly. She had been dragging her trunk around for the last two days with almost no sleep, and she still didn't know what to do about her situation, especially with Hedwig staying with Sirius for the trip.

" **Excuse me? Do you need help?"** Harry started at the kind voice coming from a dark haired man. Harry stared at him warily.

" **A-ah, yes please."** She stuttered out, while the full immersion into the language had certainly helped her, she still wasn't very good at the language. Still, the man waited patiently as she tried to find her words before she slumped " **sorry, not good language yet…** do you speak English?" She asked hopefully. The man blinked in surprise and smiled brightly.

"I do speak English. How may I help you?" He answered in very good English.

"I need to find a cheep place to stay and somewhere that might hire me for a job." She explained. The man frowned as he eyed her with concern.

"Where is your family Miss…?" He trailed off, looking at her expectedly. Harry jumped to her feet in surprise and embarrassment, bowing slightly to him.

" **Potter, Harriana. Pleasure to meet you."**

The man laughed brightly and gave a small bow back " **I'm Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi. Pleasure to meet you too."** He looked around them before looking at her critically, making Harry nervous.

"Where is your family, Potter-San?" He repeated.

Harry shuffled nervously, looking down at her feet as she tried to think of what to say. Finally she reluctantly decided to tell the truth, she was well aware of the lack of lying skills she had and didn't want to test her luck.

"They… they left me here." She whispered, saying it for the first time aloud, and despite the mutual dislike she held for the family she couldn't believe they would just ditch her in a foreign county, and tears sprung to her eyes.

She struggled for several seconds, not wanting to cry in front of a stranger before the weight of the last two days combined with lack of sleep took its toll and she started crying in earnest, crouching down to place her head on her knees. After a moment, she felt the the man crouch down next to her and rub her back gently. She tensed in surprise at the touch and he removed his hand.

She sniffed, whipped her eyes and nose on her sleeve and gave him a watery smile. " **Sorry."** She whispered.

Tsuyoshi just smiled sympathetically and ushered her back onto the bench and sat with her. " **Your fine."** He replied. They sat for several moments in silence before Tsuyoshi spoke again.

"You are welcome to stay with my son and I in our guest room until you figure out your situation."

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "What about payment?"

"No need, if you really feel the need to pay me back, you can help out in my Sushi restaurant on Wednesdays and weekends." He told her.

Harry smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, I hope you don't mind, but since I'm trying to learn Japanese, I'd like to have total immersion, so could you speak only in Japanese unless it's really important?"

Tsuyoshi agreed and helped her to her feet before grabbing her trunk and leading her to the restaurant she had been sitting in front of. He led her to the area behind the shop that was obviously a house and got her set up in the guest room before saying.

" **My son, Takeshi, should be home from his friends house soon. Make yourself at home."**

After a moment working out what was said, Harry nodded and smiled at him as he left. She looked around the room before sighing heavily and dropping on the bed, deciding a short nap was in order before anything else, and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt groggy and confused for a few moments before she remembered what happened. She ruffled her hair, attempting to detangle it with her fingers and after failing miserably, she chose to riffle through her trunk to put on something other than her cousins old things. She quickly found her school skirt and shirt and put them on before actually brushing her hair. Once she was done she opened the bedroom door and almost ran straight into a boy who looked just a touch older and like a younger version of Tsuyoshi.

" **Ah! Sorry!"** She said frantically at his surprised expression. He just laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

 **"It's fine. Tou-San sent me to ask if you would like to join us for dinner."** To Harry's relief, he spoke slowly and clearly but not so slowly that it was condescending.

Harry nodded, " **yes please. Are you Takeshi-San?"** She asked, trying to remember if that was his name or not. His eyes lit up and he nodded as he led her to the kitchen table where Tsuyoshi was putting a wonderful smelling meal on.

" **Yes, and your Haiderianna?"** He asked, saying her name slowly to try and wrap his mouth around her name. She smiled at him,

" **Call me Hari. It's what my friends call me."** She said, watching in slight confusion as he positively beamed at her.

" **Alright Hari."** They both greeted Tsuyoshi.

" **I hope you enjoy the food Potter-San."**

Tsuyoshi said as he put her plate in front of her. She eyed the food in delight and smiled at him.

" **I bet tastes great."** She said in her stilted way, " **Please, call me Hari."** She responded, giving him a shy smile. The older man nodded while laughing before turning to ask his son about his day.

Hari tried to listen as well, but once Takeshi got to rolling he started talking to fast for her to catch anything but every couple words. After he finished what he was telling his father he turned to her and asked

" **Would you like to come visit my friends tomorrow, Hari-chan? I think they'd really like you!"** Hari stared at him uncertainly, glancing over at his father who just nodded in encouragement.

" **A-ah, ok. If you sure."** She said, feeling a bit better when he beamed at her.

" **Excellent! Than you can meet some more people your age."** Tsuyoshi said as he started to clean up the empty plates, waving Hari off when she offered to help. **" why don't you two go get cleaned up and ready for bed? That way your rested and ready for tomorrow."**

Takashi and Hari both nodded and left, Hari following Takashi as he showed her to the bathroom she could use to get cleaned up in. As she got ready she found herself looking forward to the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: i'm attempting to turn this into a fully fledged story and would love a beta reader/sounding board for it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Reborn or Harry Potter.**

Hayden groaned as she, Ron and Hermione opened yet another box of her parent's old stuff that had been stored in Grimwald house. Sirius and Remus had been stealthily bringing all of the Potters old things so that Hayden could go through it all and could forget about the nerve wreaking disaster that had been her trial.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed after having opened one of the smaller boxes, "That is a lot of diaries!"

Hayden blinked, set aside some of her old baby clothes she had been riffling through, and scooted over to him.

She tilted her head curiously and picked one up to read.

"Huh, this one looks like a book of pranks dad, Sirius, and Remus made." She looked through the pages, amused to find that they had even added what pranks worked, failed, why and what would make them better.

"Wow, they approached pranks like you approach studying, Hermione." Ron said as he peered at the journal over Hayden's shoulder. Hermione sighed and put down one of Lily Potters old books from her days as an apprentice healer and joined them. Her eyebrows shot up and she snatched the book out of Hayden's hands in surprise as she started going over it, mumbling about this spell or that potion that they had created. Hayden and Ron shared a look before going back to the other journals.

They found four more pranking books, a pregnancy and baby album recording everything about Lily's pregnancy with her daughter as well as all of Hayden's milestones up until she was 15 months old, and finally several journals that Lily had written in all the way up to her death.

The three split the journals up and was lazily looking for them when the twins apparated into the room looking disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked.

"Mums what's wrong. She's breathing down our neck about our joke things." Fred grumbled. George nodded as he plopped down next to the open box and randomly grabbed a book.

"If you need to hide your stuff you can use my trunk, it has a few spells on it to make it bigger. I'm also sure Sirius can help you hide them." Hayden offered.

The twins smiled gratefully at her before George asked. "What's all this? Don't you get enough of cleaning every other day?" He asked.

"This is all my parents' old things that Sirius and Remus have been able to save over the last two years. I found a bunch of their old pranking journals you two would like, I figured you'd get more use out of them than I would and Sirius and Remus wouldn't mind I'm sure."

Fred took one of the books Hayden gestured to and joined them in the floor.

"You don't mind us looking?" George asked seriously.

Hayden just shrugged and shook her head. "Nah. I could use the help and the emotional support. Besides, think of the potential blackmail you can find on me. I already found a few hilarious pictures of the two of you with dad and Sirius when you were baby's."

The twins traded looks before digging into the books and other boxes. The five of them were silent for a while when George choked suddenly, looking alarmed and rather ill suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hayden demanded as the other four crowded around him.

"Uh, dunno how to say this Hay, but you dads not your biological dad apparently."

The others all stared at him with their mouths open before Hayden lunged for the book to read what he did, and was equally parts horrified and grossed out, learning things about her parents sex lives she would have rather not known.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked, trying to read over the younger girls shoulder, but Hayden just snapped the book shut.

"Trust me, you don't want to read that. But the gist is that during my parents 1st anniversary, they went to Italy and met a man who they all mutually agreed to experiment with sexually and he got mum pregnant and they know it was him because apparently dad was infertile. However during the pregnancy they did some strange blood adoption ritual so dad is apparently still sorta my dad." She said quickly.

Fred, Ron, and Hermione stared at George and Hayden, speechless. They were all silent, trying to figure out what to think or say to that sudden revelation when Sirius came in, grumbling about Kreature under his breath until he saw the teen's faces and turned concerned.

"What is it?" He asked urgently, "What's wrong?"

The five traded looks before Hayden finally broke down and demanded, "Did you know that dad wasn't my biological dad?!"

Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he nodded cautiously. "I did. Lily and James didn't tell anyone else though for fear that the Death Eaters would find out and hunt Renato, that's your biological father, down. He was a muggle after all, or at least they assumed he was. They didn't do a whole lot of in depth conversation you know."

He laughed at the teens identical looks of disgust.

"No offense Hay, but that was way more than I needed to know about your parents" Ron said. Hayden nodded her agreement

"It's more than **I** wanted to know." She mumbled.

"What's this mean for Hayden then?" Hermione demanded, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" The twins asked.

"Well, if Hayden's father isn't really James Potter, then is she still the heiress to the Potter family? Or is all that no longer hers?" Hermione clarified.

"Don't worry about all that. James magically blood adopted her, it basically means he added some of his genetic code to her while she was still in the womb. Technically you could say that Hayden has three biological parents rather than two. From what little I was told about Renato, you have several of his traits, both in your looks and your personality that you certainly didn't get from Lily or James." Sirius told Hayden.

She bit her lip, looking down at the book with a conflicted face. "Do you think…." She trailed off, not wanting to voice her real question and instead asked. "What about me takes after who?"

Sirius smiled and joined them all on the floor. "As far as looks go, your face shape is his, Lily had a heart shaped face while James had a rounder face, but it's been a very long time since I've thought about him and I was told very little about him. I do know that you were supposed to go to him if your parents died and I was unavailable. But since no one knew about him and their will was sealed, no one learned about him." Sirius said, shrugging as he picked up one of the journals and flicked through it.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Fred wondered aloud, obviously having known what Hayden had been to afraid to.

"I don't doubt it." Sirius said as he started to rifle through the old baby clothes.

"Maybe next summer you could go find him Hayden!" Ron exclaimed, looking at her excitedly. Hayden bit her lip and looked at her feet uncertainly. Thoughts about whether or not he'd even want her and if he did would he still want her when he found out she's a witch.

"Stop it Hayden Aria!" Hermione suddenly demanded, startling everyone. Her eyes were narrowed on Hayden, "your thinking depressing thoughts again, stop it."

Hayden snorted and nodded. "Sorry, let's finish looking through these boxes." She said, grabbing a different box, fearing what other overly detailed things she'd find in the journal box. Everyone else followed suit. "Oh, and if we can keep the news about dad not being my dad quiet, I would appreciate it." She added, relieved when everyone agreed.

Soon, they were all laughing over pictures that the twins found, teasing Hayden or cooing at some of the cute photos of her and baby Neville they found. Hayden grabbed a few copies of those photos as well as the ones with Neville and his parents in them to give to him when they got back to school.

They all jumped when the door slammed open and Molly stood there looking suspiciously at them. "And what are you all doing hm?"

"We're going through my parents old things. We've found some really cute pictures of me as a baby." Hayden said, handing her a photo of Hayden taking a bubble bath that her mum was charming the bubbles to change colors for her.

Molly took the picture, her face softening as she watched the little moment.

"I was hoping that after dinner, instead of cleaning some more, maybe letting us kids go through all of this, I think Ginny would get a kick out of some of this stuff, and I found some of mums old clothes that I think she might like."

Molly looked uncertain. "Are you sure dear? This is your mothers things."

"of course! I know Hermione has already grabbed a few items she just loved, and I'm putting aside some of the things that I would like to keep, but it looks like mum kept her entire wardrobe from the time she was a kid." Hayden stated, motioning the many boxes. Sirius laughed at that.

"She did! Lily hated getting rid of anything, it drove James mad."

Finally Molly smiled and nodded. "Alright dear, tonight you kids can look through all of that. It should keep you out of trouble for awhile at least."

Hayden tried not to laugh when the twins both had to stifle their snorts.

"Anyways, I came to tell you all that dinner is ready." Molly finished before leaving.

Slowly, everyone put the things down.

"Are you going to tell Ginny?" Ron asked curiously.

Hayden thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think I will. I also think I'll tell Neville when we get to school. But other than that, please don't talk about it. I don't want to think of what people would say about mum or I if they found out."

"Smart idea pup. Now let's go eat." Sirius said, cheerfully leading the way. Hayden was happy to see that he looked much happier than a few days ago.

After dinner, Hayden grabbed Ginny and whisked her back upstairs into the library where they had been and explained both what they were doing and about Hayden's actual roots.

Ginny hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. "Eh, your still you Hay, this doesn't change anything."

Hayden laughed and smiled gratefully at the younger girl. "Thanks, now, do you want any of these clothes? Hermione and I have been grabbing what we would like to keep, but I thought you might like some of these skirts. I prefer the pants, though obviously I can only fit in the smaller ones. I also set aside some tops you might like." Hayden said, pointing to a small pile that she had set aside for the other girl. Ginny gleefully looked through them.

"Wow, these are all in really good condition " she said. Hayden nodded and turned her attention to the two boxes of her fathers things.

"Do you"

"Mind if we"

" _Keep these pranking journals?"_ The twins asked, pulling said books aside and riffling through them. Hayden laughed and nodded, pointing out that she already said they could then watched as they took the books onto one of the far couches and started pouring over them in hushed voices.

Ron groaned, "thanks a lot Hayden, it's not like they need help coming up with pranks or anything."

Everyone laughed and Hayden just shrugged, grinning mischievously.

"Well, I figured that they need all the help they can get if they want to open up a joke shop and do well."

They all spent the rest of the evening trying on clothes. Ron found a few of James clothes from when he was a bit older that fit him and Hayden let him have. She also laughed long and hard at the kilt she found that was McGonagall green. Remus, who had stopped by to check in them couldn't stop grinning as he explained that all the Marauders had gotten matching kilts to match the Gryffindor head of houses tartan one year and wore them on her birthday.

The twins liked the idea so much they were thinking of mimicking something like that.

By the time Molly came and sent them to bed, they had gone through all the boxes. Hayden had sorted what she wanted to keep but store for later, and what she wanted to get rid of completely. She had also grabbed some of her parents journals to read through each night, deciding to risk coming across something potentially traumatizing, in order to get to know her parents better.

To Hayden's surprise, there was a whole section of the journal that told about her being conceived by Renato, all about the man and what little they had learned about him. Apparently, unlike what Sirius had said, they did get to know him some before falling into bed with him. Hayden learned that as far as her parents knew, he was several years older than them (probably his mid twenties at the earliest), he knew four languages, English, Italian, Japanese, and French, that he valued family highly, and that he was extremely intelligent through hard work. She also learned that when he started to learn something, he learned it until he was better than everyone else, though he wasn't usually condescending about it.

After reading about him, Hayden decided that she was going to learn at least the languages mentioned, starting with Italian, and try to find him the next summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Chapter two of Hayden Potter. Its a touch more rushed, but once again, unbeta'd and this time done with ten thousand distractions while on my phone so if its a bit choppy in some area's... that's why.

 **Chap 2**

The next morning at breakfast, once Sirius stumbled down to greet them, Hayden launched into her questions.

"Sirius, is there any way for me to learn how to speak Italian, French or Japanese this summer?"

All conversation at the table halted as everyone looked at her curiously.

"Sure, but why do you want to learn?" Sirius asked despite the knowing look on his face.

"Well, in one of mums journals she mentioned that dad could speak those languages." She said, hinting that she wasn't talking about James Potter. Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"I can teach you French, the Blacks originally came from France so we are all taught the language. James, Remus and Wormtail learned it so we could talk without to much worry of people listening in. I don't know much about Italian or Japanese but I'm sure if I gave the money to Tonks, she can go buy the required learning material and I can help that way. I've always had a gift for languages so it won't be to bad."

Hermiones eye were wide and the twins were looking at each other with undisguised glee.

"Would you mind teaching more than Hayden? I wold love to learn a foreign language!"

"We would"

"Also like"

 _"To learn"_ the twins pitched. Ron munched on his bacon as he thought about the benefits to learning.

"It would be helpful to learn. Then we could speak and write in code and in a foreign language, less chance of information being caught."

Ginny finally groaned and conceded. "I guess if everyone else is learning I might as well too."

The others laughed, even as Molly looked a mix between delight and suspiciously confused at the sudden want to learn something. She was not blind to her youngest four children's reluctance to learn.

"So you all want to learn?" She asked, "Just like that?"

"You have to admit, them learning other languages is a good idea Molly. I actually think it's a good thing. Once I teach them the basics, they can spend the next few weeks speaking only in the other language. Total immersion works best and if all the kids are learning they can keep up the skills while at school. Plus think of all the job opportunities knowing a foreign language opens up." Sirius pointed out calmly. Clearly Molly could tell she wasn't winning this particular debate, not that she was really trying. Especially when Hermione lit up at the mention of later Job opportunities.

"Very well. Since I'm clearly out numbered and it **would** be a good thing. How about we clean out the Parlor this morning so you have someplace to study this afternoon. Do you know what you'll need to teach them Sirius? Or shall you start tomorrow?" Molly asked briskly.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows." I believe I know where all the old stuff is. I'll hunt them down while you all clean the Parlor room."

Hayden smiled gratefully at everyone. "Thanks guys. Is there anything I can do for you all?" She asked curiously.

"Now that you"

"Mention it,"

" _We'll take our payment for another day."_

Hayden cringed at the down right evilly mischievous looks they gave her, even if she **knew** that they would ask anything of her she was to uncomfortable with so agreed.

"Actually, I'll take that offer for a later date as well Hayden." Ginny informed. "I'm not sure what to ask for at the moment but I'll let you know."

"Ok." Hayden conceded, having figured that she would need to think about that first.

"Actually Hayden, I wouldn't mind catching up on some DADA. Your easily the best in the subject and this is our O.W.L year. I really don't want to have to try to learn four years worth of the subject on top of reviewing all our other ones." Hermione said thoughtfully as she started muttering about all the things she needed to review and if she should start making a tentative schedule now or wait till they got their class schedule. Hayden rolled her eyes with Ron and didn't bother to answer because the older girl had already tuned her out.

"You know, I can help you with that too. I might not be as good as Remus in the subject, but I did get all O's in it." Sirius offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hayden said, she could tell that Sirius had been going stir crazy in the house without being able to help the Order at all and that the idea of being helpful, even if it was just to the kids, was perking him up. She looked to Ron, "what about you? Have anything you want from me or you wanna hold on the offer too?"

He shrugged, " I'll let you know later. It's still to early to decide." Hayden snorted and looked at Molly who was starring oddly at Sirius for some reason, but given how the two clashed often, Hayden figured Molly was trying to wrap her head around Sirius being serious for once.

True to the plan, the kids and Molly cleaned out the parlor while Sirius hunted down the things to teach the kids French with. At lunch time, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-eye dropped by for a few and Sirius asked his cousin to buy the supplies they needed for the two languages he didn't know while Moody gave them all a look of pride after hearing all the reasons that they had thought it would be beneficial to know the languages.

After Lunch, Sirius had them all seated comfortably in the parlor chairs in a circle with treys to use for their notes. Molly stayed to watch half the lesson before wandering off and leaving them to it. The lesson itself was great. Sirius was a certainly a talented teacher when it came to languages and was able to keep all of the kids attention while making the lesson fun and easily remembered. He taught them all a few fun songs to help them remember certain tenses and what words were feminine or masculine as well as some silly poems. When the twins started to get restless, he had them all up on their feet and learning while moving.

By the time dinner was ready and several others had stopped by the house for dinner, Sirius had declared the kids done for the day.

"We'll review all this tomorrow, as the some of the written word and do some more, by the end of the week, I'll only speak to you in French and you all have to speak to each other in French. I'll even make sure those that can speak it in the Order only speak it around you." Sirius said, to the dread of the others.

After dinner, the kids grabbed their school work and Sirius helped them out while Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus relaxed in the room. Sirius was a great help, even if he was a cruel task master.

"Hermione, teachers aren't looking for a dissertation on every topic they give you for homework." Sirius said after going through her transfiguration homework. "You have to remember that they assign paper lengths for a reason. It's not a minimum requirement, it's literally how long they want the paper." He explained.

"But how will they know everything we know then?!" Hermione said, completely offended.

"By summarizing, they want to know you truly understand the topic, not just that you can repeat what you read. Don't just say what the wand movements are and what the magic does to transform the animal into a goblet, explain why you use the wand movements and why the magic works the way it does In your own words." Sirius said patiently, handing back her paper.

"But that's not what they asked for!" Hermione hissed in frustration.

"Hermione, after this year you'll start using non verbal magic. You need to really understand what the magic is doing and why in order to use it. By this point in your schooling you should have a firm grasp of what your magic feels like and just what you personally can achieve with it and what's not quite in your reach yet. You'll never be able to use non verbal or wandless magic if don't have that understanding and that's what the teachers are trying to instill. I'm actually surprised that they have let you get this far without saying something about it." Sirius explained. Hermione gave him a sulky look.

"They may have said something once or twice." She muttered. Hayden traded worried glances with Ron, they both knew that Hermione did not like being corrected. Especially something she had decided was the right way to do something.

"Think about it okay? Can you feel your magic? Can you manipulate it to any degree? how does it move for different spells. If you can't feel your magic yet then I can teach you some meditation techniques to help you. When you get back to school, practice going through all the spells you know and trying to feel the difference between them through your magic." Sirius offered. Hermione sighed and nodded, stubbornly starting to rewrite her paper.

Next was Ginny's potions paper. "Okay, rather than just saying the specific order the steps are in, say why they are in that order, what happens when it's not in the order, what properties do the ingredients have alone and when mixed with the others. Why does it have to be a certain temperature?" He pointed out.

Ginny frowned at her work, "but I don't know all that! We were never taught why, just what order it all goes in!" She protested.

Sirius sighed in exasperation "Seriously? I figured Snape would at least do all that! He's the best potions master our generation ever had! He's found all manner of short cuts and better ways to do things than anyone before! I don't understand how he can be such a dismal teacher." He said

"He just hates Gryffindors." Fred said dismissively. Sirius scowled at the homework he was looking over.

"I know and understand that, even if I think he's being petty and childish with how he treats you guys, but you don't have class alone, your with the other houses. No, I think he just doesn't know how to teach and expects you all to just get it." Sirius grumbled before going and pulling out several beginners books, having the kids put there current homework down and started with the basics of potion making.

After an hour of Sirius explaining what properties certain ingredients have and why certain potions had different procedures and what safety measures were needed, Molly put an end to the lesson and sent the kids to get ready for bed, still giving Sirius baffled looks that the man ignored.

"I wonder what's up with the looks your mums giving Sirius today." Hayden said to Hermione and Ginny as they got dressed for bed in their shared room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, "she thinks of Sirius as extremely reckless and childish, him being responsible and teaching us school subjects seriously and able to keep all of our attentions is not what she thought he could do. Now she's trying to solve why he's so different from before you got here."

Ginny nodded as she jumped up onto her bed. "Yeah, i think Sirius is a lot happier now that you're here Hay. I also think he likes being needed. He's kind of trapped in a house he doesn't like so soon after getting out of that hell hole, I bet that's torture, especially since Snape keeps pointing out how he can't help the Order at all. You gave him something to do."

Hayden nodded her understanding. "I don't blame him, it's frustrating being cooped up somewhere you don't like with no ability to go places and do things." She said, referencing her summer visits to the Dursleys that made the other two cringe guiltily. Hayden rolled her eyes at them. "It's fine guys, I've mostly gotten over it. Anyways, I'm going to bed, night."

Then rolled over and went to sleep.

After that the days fell into a pattern for the week- get up, eat, clean, eat, learn a language, eat, do school work, go to sleep. True to his word, at the end of the week, Sirius would only speak to them in French and they could only talk in French unless they spoke to the members that only spoke English. Remus, Tonks, and surprisingly enough Muddungus also only spoke French to the kids. That went on until the end of July. While the kids had all become very proficient at the language, Ron had been the one to master the language, even before Hermione.

When asked about it he just shrugged, "It just makes since to me." He said.

Moody had looked thoughtful at him before saying, "if you can master other languages that fast, you'd make a decent international Auror, or maybe a linguist. If you like, you might even be a good fit as a dignitary to other countries." Ron had blushed bright red at the complement and had really thrown himself into learning the languages, sure enough, he mastered them before any of the others could even start to become good at them.

Kingsley had then dropped by and put the kids through several I.Q. Tests and Ron, Hayden and the twins were slightly insulted when everyone was surprised at how high they all scored.

"I don't know why everyone is so surprised." Hayden said at the dinner table after one of the Order meetings when most of them stayed for the meal afterwards and were discussing their results, "Fred and George have to be highly intelligent and creative to invent all those joke items and pull off some of the pranks they do. Ron is capable of beating even Professor McGonagall at chess since he was eleven and that takes no small amount of smarts along with his amazing ability to pick up languages apparently. And I'm no slouch in the mental department to be able to problem solve with little to no clues every year." She scolded, ignoring the grateful but embarrassed looks the Weasley brothers were giving her. She watched as Molly especially looked ashamed.

"Well said Miss. Potter." Kingsley said, making her blush.

For Hayden's birthday, Molly had tossed her a birthday party and had invited the other order members who almost all came by. Even Snape dropped by, snarked at her for a moment, dropped a present off with a sneer and stalked out to her bafflement.

She had received several awesome gifts, among them were some cultural books that Tonks bought her because of her new found appreciation for the other cultures. Some advanced DADA books that Remus bought her that he thought she would like. An old potions book of her mother's from Snape that had thrown her and it took Sirius and Remus to explain that the two had been friends until their fifth year, much to the kids utter confusion. A book on requirements for the Auror program from Moody, and a whole bunch of sweets.

They got their Hogwarts letters in August which had Molly going to get all their school books for them. The month was then spent learning Italian which was taught by Sirius in French until they got those basics and he limited them all to speaking Italian for the month. He also taught them how to meditate and find their magic and how to manipulate it as a start to doing wordless and wandless magic, though none of them except the twins were really able to grasp it because they couldn't actually perform spells, though he did spend a bit of time with the twins having them go over all their spells and helping them out. In the evening, Sirius and Hayden would just find somewhere quiet to hang out and talk about her parents, or her first two years of school, or even just sitting quietly together. Sometimes Hayden would ask Sirius for advice on various topics but otherwise just enjoying the time they had left together.

At the end of summer, Hayden was disappointed to be leaving for school. While she loves school, she wanted to spend more time with Sirius.

"I can come visit for Christmas right?" Hayden asked him anxiously as they stayed out of all the frantic scurrying everyone was doing to try and get out the door.

"Absolutely! I would love to have you anytime." Sirius reassured immediately. Hayden smiled gratefully at him, then asked

"And you're willing to do what you can to find Renato right?" She asked. Sirius nodded.

"Of course. I should have something for you by Christmas. Or I can at least narrow down where he is. Just leave it to me." He said.

They both had to stop their conversation there because it was time for the kids to head off. Hayden gave Sirius a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before running down to meet with the others.

"Okay, everybody have everything?" Remus asked as he looked everyone over.

"We're not coming back if you forgot anything!" Molly warned, clearly remembering the disastrous trip three years previously.

Once everyone assured the adults they were ready, Remus called the knight bus, making Hayden slump in resignation.

"Ooohh! I always wanted to ride the knight bus." Ron said eagerly, and the other kids agreed.

"Trust me, soon enough your going to wish you never did." Hayden grumbled as she got on, ignoring Hermione's excited rambling about all the magic that went into making the bus and all that.

"Oh it"

"Can't be"

" _That bad!"_ The twins said, both sitting and looking excited. Hayden just continues to mumble profanities under her breath.

Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice the nauseous looks on the other riders faces and a look of dread started to appear on her face.

Hayden had just barely been able to sit down and grip tightly to the seat when the bus launched forward, throwing the others to the ground and into the windows as it speed dangerously down the streets, making tight turns every few moments, flinging them all over the place before just as suddenly stopping.

"I'm never riding this bus again." Ron moaned, his face a sickly green, as he stumbled out of the bus. Only the twins seemed to have enjoyed the ride. But since they were crazy already, Hayden wasn't too surprised.

Hermione had hated the ride but was focusing more on the magic involved still and mumbling about ways to improve the bus, and Ginny looked as though she couldn't decide whether she hated or loved the ride.

"Alright you lot, be good, study hard, and keep in touch!" Molly said as she fussed over them all, then turned to Hermione and Ron and added, "And don't forget to do your prefect duties!" They nodded, even though Ron rolled his eyes. Hayden smiled at them, she had originally been disappointed that she hadn't made prefect, but she had to admit that being chosen over Hermione was about a 1 in 50 chance. Hermione just followed the rules much better than Hayden did.

While Molly finished fussing over the others, Hayden gave Remus one last hug and kiss on his cheek, laughing when a startled blush stole across his face. "Keep in touch ok?" She told him.

He nodded his agreement. "Alright, as long as you do the same, and remember to be careful about what you write."

Hayden scowled, but agreed before getting on the train.

"We've got to go to the prefect's carriage for a bit okay Hay?" Hermione told her anxiously, obviously nervous that she would be mad.

Hayden just smiled and waved them off, "That's fine, I'm going to go find Neville and give him these pictures I found. I'll talk to you later." She said before heading off to find her other friend with Ginny. The two girls found him sitting with a blonde girl that was wearing strange glasses, radish earrings and reading a magazine upside down.

"Hey you two, mind if we join you?" Hayden asked, taking a seat next to the blonde when Neville nodded.

"How was your summer Luna?" Ginny asked the girl kindly. The girl looked up, giving a slightly dazed smile.

"It was good, Daddy and I went looking for crumplehorned snorkaks. Unfortunately we weren't able to find any." She said dreamily. Hayden blinked and looked at the other two who just shrugged.

"Well, I'm Hayden Potter. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I know. I'm Luna Lovegood, though most people call me Loony." She responded.

Hayden frowned, "That's not nice."

The other girl shrugged, still smiling, "It's okay, their heads are usually filled with Nargles. I don't mind."

"You should." Ginny muttered. Hayden regarded. the young blonde before turning to Neville and pulling out the pictures she had found.

"So, I got to go through a lot of my parents old things this summer and found a bunch of baby photos of us together. I also found a lot with you and your parents and thought you might like to have them." She said, handing the photos to the boy. He took them carefully, looking at the moving figures of his parents greedily, his eyes watering slightly.

"Thank you." He said, choked. "Are you sure I can have them?" He asked.

Hayden nodded, "Of course, I have more, I just thought you should have some too. Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

Neville blushed, "But I didn't get you anything." He protested.

"That's okay. I didn't give them to you for something in return." She shrugged. She then leaned back and asked him, "So how was your Summer Neville? Ours was really busy. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins and I all worked on our homework and learning French and Italian. Our teacher was really intense because he totally believe in full immersion, so for three weeks we could only speak in French, than the next three weeks was Italian. Ron picked it up really fast, but I'm still struggling with gender pronouns and all the conjugating." She said, watching as Neville started to relax.

"That sounds hard." He agreed, "I got a Mimbulous Mimbletonia for my birthday and have been caring for it. Do you want to see?" He asked. The three girls nodded as even Luna put down her magazine to see. He pulled out a grey, boily looking plant that was pulsing slightly. "See, it's got all kinds of uses for healing and a really fascinating defense mechanism. If you poke it like this…" He poked it and the girls all eeped when the plant spewed out a rancid smelling liquid all over the compartment.

After wiping it away from her eyes, she glared slightly at the sheepish looking boy. "Sorry?" He said. Ginny grumbled as Luna just re-lifted up her magazine and continued to read as though nothing happened. Hayden pulled her wand out and cleared the mess away.

"It's fine, Neville." She assured.

"Yea, but we could have done without the demonstration. A explanation would have worked." Ginny pointed out.

"I think it was a wonderful demonstration." Luna stated, causing the others to stare at her. Hayden finally smiled and agreed, amused by the strange girl.

"What are you reading Luna?" She asked. Luna lit up and showed her the Magazine.

"It's the Quibbler, my daddy's the Owner." She said. Hayden listened intently as Luna explained all about the Quibbler and what they covered, asking questions about this and that. She burst out laughing on the article about Sirius secretly being Stubby Bordman and asked if she could keep the issue. Luna just beamed and agreed.

After awhile Hermione and Ron appeared, arguing in Italian.

" _What's going on?"_ Ginny asked in the same language.

" _Malfoy and Parkinson's are Slytherin prefects!"_ Ron gripped.

" _Oh, he has a lot of nargles, it is quite the infestation._ " Luna said dreamily, also in Italian, making them all pause and look at her in surprise.

"You know Italian Luna?" Ginny asked in English for Neville, who was looking quite confused.

"Yes, my parents took me to Italy several times when I was young, momma wanted me to receive the full experience, so I learned the language." Luna said dreamily.

Hayden watched Neville who was trying to hide his envy.

"Would you like to learn Neville? I'm sure we could all teach you. Ron is really good and I bet he remembers all the fun little tricks we were taught." She offered. Neville blinked in surprise before smiling shyly.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course we would mate!" Ron exclaimed before taking a seat and diving into the basics. Hermione rolled her eyes and also siting down.

"So, is it just like you imagined? Being a prefect?" Hayden asked her.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess? It's only the first day so we'll see after I've had more of a chance to be a prefect." Hayden nodded her understanding, and then gestured to Luna.

"This is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Hermione." She introduced. The two greeted each other nicely before Luna took to staring into space while Hermione decided to study for a bit. Ginny and Hayden played exploding snap for a while before the others slowly joined them, but overall had a very pleasant ride to school, they didn't even run into Malfoy until they got off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this is a Female Harry crossover with KHR that kinda falls into my prompt of the Sawadas finding baby Harry and adopting them. I kinda wanted a semi competent parent Imitsu that still isn't there a whole lot and Tsuna will still have issues with that, but at least he tries. i've actually got a start to the next chapter and i have a fairly decent idea of what i would like done with the story so i'll try to keep going, but no promises and of course anyone can adopt this as long as they tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

It was a beautiful morning in Nammimori. The sun was peaking up over the horizon, the birds were chirping and the coloring of the leaves looked amazing in the crisp November air.

The Sawada household was blissfully silent as the residents continued to sleep peacefully. Well, all except for the husband.

Imitsu Sawada was attempting to fall asleep and failing miserably. His intuition had been tingling for two days in anticipation. He couldn't figure out why and that was making him restless. All he knew was that something huge was going to happen, something that would change his family but not something dangerous and it made him twitchy. But now, now his intuition was screaming at him to get up a go walk.

He sighed and gave up trying to sleep and got up and dressed himself.

"Imitsu?" Came his wife's, Nana, sleepy voice.

"Sleep, Nana-koi, I'm going to go on a walk, I'll be back in a bit." He whispered lovingly, kissing her head and running his fingers through her soft hair. Nana mumbled and fell back to sleep again.

Imitsu grinned and walked downstairs, surprised to see his three year d son, Tsunayoshi, already dressed in some clothes and playing quietly with some of his toys. Imitsu bit back a laugh at his sons clothes. His orange striped shirt was on backwards, he had his pants on and mismatched blue and red socks.

"What's my Tuna-fishy doing up so early?" He asked, quieter than he usually would.

Tsuna looked up and grinned toothily at him. "Tsu-kun wants ta go walk with tou-San!"

Imitsu paused in surprise, wondering if his son already had the famed intuition but pushed the thought aside for now, and grinned happily at his son.

"Alright, but let's fix your shirt first and grab your coat and mitts okay? He said, helping his little boy out.

When they finally were walking out the door, Tsuna was vibrating in excitement.

"Lets race!" Tsuna said. Imitsu grinned, feeling excited as well,

"Alright then, on the count of three. One, two, three!" The two took off, Tsuna giggling his head off as Imitsu pretended to try and catch him.

"You can't catch Tsu-kun!" Tsuna giggled, following the sidewalk, rather then cross the street.

"I'm gunna catch you!" Imitsu laughed, lengthening his stride to catch his son, barely missing an extremely obese man with a ghastly mustache and clearly not Japanese.

 _"Watch it!"_ The man snarled in English. Imitsu scowled at the man as Tsuna shrank into him, but didn't reply, pretending not to understand and let the man hurry off. Imitsu watched him with narrow eyes, the man was clearly suspicious, but just then Tsuna started wiggling outta his arms.

"Put me down Tou-San, I wanna keep going!" He said. Imitsu nodded and set his son down gently,

"Alright Tuna-fishy, but no more running ok?" He said, listening to his intuition that was telling him to go slow and pay close attention. Tsuna tilted his head, as though he was listening to something before nodding and taking his hand. The two walked leisurely, Imitsu listening intently to his son ramble on about his toys. Another block and the two came to a stop at the entrance of an alleyway where they could hear a baby crying. Imitsu frowned and hurried into the ally, horrified to see a baby only about a year or so old in a red blanket with gold embroidering, crying its little heart out.

"Tou-San?"Tsuna asked uncertainly as Imitsu swooped down to pick the baby up, cradling it to his chest. He was startled when he felt Lightning flames reach out and skim him for his intentions before receding to lay like a second skin over the little one.

"Shh, little one. Your fine." He said, his deep voice startling the little thing into quieting down and opening their eyes, showing watery bright green eyes.

"Mama?! Papa! Pa-foo." The little one cried in English.

"Shhh, you'll be alright." He soothed again, turning to see Tsuna watching the baby curiously. "This is Tsuna." Imitsu spoke clearly in English, pointing to his son. The baby sniffed and looked at Tsuna too.

"Are we keeping it?" Tsuna asked curiously? Poking the baby.

"I'm not sure yet. Let's get her home. It's. Dry cold out here and she is probably cold." Imitsu said, cradling the baby close. Tsuna nodded seriously and stuck close as they hurried home with the baby.

When the three got back home, Imitsu could smell Nana's wonderful breakfast.

"Kaa-chan! Look who we found!" Tsuna cried out, running into the kitchen to grab her as Imitsu carried the baby into the living room next to the heater to hopefully warm up.

"Imitsu? Who's that?" Nana asked uncertainly, coming to stand behind him, peering at the baby.

"We found it abandoned in an alleyway. I thought to bring them home. They're going to need changed." Imitsu responded quietly as the smell of a very dirty diaper hit his nose.

"I think we still have some of Tsu-kuns diapers that should fit, and I'll pull out some of the old baby clothes I kept. Will you wash them up?" Nana asked, fluttering around the baby, worry clear in her eyes.

"Of course." He said, starting to unwrap the baby from the blanket as Nana ran to grab some clean things.

"Can Tsu-Kun help?" Tsuna asked. Imitsu smiled down at him.

"Of course you can! You can hand me the soap and the towel when I need it ok?" He asked. Tsuna nodded his head frantically and ran up to the bathroom, Imitsu following slowly behind. When they got up there, Imitsu unwrapped the blanket, noticing the two thick envelopes attached in it. He put them aside to read later and undressed the baby, who he finally found out was a girl.

"Alright little one, lets clean you up." He muttered, feeling very bad for how filthy the little ones diaper had been. He wiped her up as he filled the tub.

"Bubbles?" Tsuna asked, holding his bubble bottle up. Imitsu smiled and shook his head.

"Not this time Tsu-kun. The baby has a bad rash and we don't know if the bubbles will make it worse. Can you hand me your soap though?"

Tsuna frowned down at the bubbles, but put them dow and grabbed his father the soap bottle instead. Imitsu thanked him and put the little girl in the water, smiling when she giggled and patted the water.

Imitsu quickly washed her up and took the towel from Tsuna to dry her off. Once that was done, he carried her and the letters back to the living room where he could see the diaper and little green shirt with blue pants. He got her dressed and joined Nana and Tsuna in the kitchen where breakfast was being served.

When the little girl saw Tsuna eating some scrambled eggs she lit up and started pointing to the as she chattered excitedly, Imitsu only catching one or two words.

"Ara? Would you like some?" Nana asked the girl sweetly, dishing her up a small plate . Imitsu helped the little one eat while Tsuna told Nana all about their walk, including the rude man and finding the baby.

"Can we keep her?" Tsuna asked after taking a huge breath. Imitsu and Nana traded a look.

"I'm not sure Tsu-kun. I think we should figure out more about her family, don't you? What if she was kidnapped?" Nana told him.

"How about you play with her in the living room while your kaa-San and I talk about it?" Imitsu suggested. Tsuna nodded wildly, pulling the little girl to follow him once Imitsu put her down.

The two adults watched them toddle away before Imitsu sighed and pulled out the two letters he found on the blanket.

"I found these in her blanket when I unwrapped her. I can't be certain, but I'm almost positive the man we nearly ran into was the one to abandon her. They both speak English and he looked nervous and in a hurry." He told Nana, who frowned harder.

"I don't understand, who could abandon a child? She doesn't look much older than a year! If you hadn't found her.." Nana trailed off and shuddered, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought.

Imitsu hugged her tightly, wishing he could shield her from the darkness in the world.

"I know, do you want to read the letter with me?" He asked. Nana nodded and situated herself better in his lap as he opened up the smaller letter. It was very simple and read,

Jasmine Cassiopeia Potter

July 31, 19**

"What does it say?" Nana asked quietly.

"It's her name and birthdate. Her name translates to Riko, it would be easier for you and Tsuna to say for now." He answered, putting it aside and opening the thicker envelope. Inside was a piece of thick parchment, giving Imitsu a good guess as to what the little girl was, before reading.

Dear Petunia Dursley,

I am sorry to inform you that late last night, Oct 31st, your sister Lily and her husband James Potter were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort, leaving your niece, Jasmine, an orphan.

Their funeral will be held in Goodrich Hollow on Nov 3rd at two o'clock. If you would like an input as to anything that happens, please contact me and I'll make sure it happens.

Also, because of some unfortunate events, the Potters will has been sealed until their daughter reaches seventeen years of age.

On to other news, everyone who would have taken in your niece are currently incapable of taking her and thus you are being given custody.

I shall warn you now, despite Voldemorts demise, there will no doubt still be dark wizards looking for Jasmine. However, due to the special protections your sister put in place upon her death, Jasmine has special protection from such people as long as she has a home with someone who shares Lily's blood that willingly houses her. As long as she lives with your family, those protections extend to your household and the members living within it.

I hope to have little Jasmine raised away from the magical world, and not learning of her magical heritage until she is eleven years of age and gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Enclosed, I have all of Jasmines legal documents. I wish your family my deepest condolences and wish you the best of luck in these coming years.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

By the end of the letter, Imitsu was frowning heavily and allowed his wife to finish reading the document as she was slower reading English than he was.

The letter, despite not seeming to at first glance, actually held quite a bit of information, both currently relevant and for a later date. Immediately it told him that Jasmine was 15 months old, to little to really understand what was going on or remember anything when she was older. It also told her what her Aunts name was, meaning he could hunt the woman down if he needed to, not that he did, it was clear that the child had been dumped on her and she decided to dump the child off in turn. It also told him that the girl was a part of the magical society. While the magical and mafia communities didn't mix often, there was some over lap and both the CEDEF and Varia had a magical branch, so Imitsu did know about the blood purges happening in England. He had also heard quite a bit about Voldemort and Dumbledore and he wasn't really fond of either of them, neither were any other mafia famiglias.

Other than the obvious, it also suggested several other things, the biggest being that Dumbledore clearly wanted Jasmine ignorant of her background for some reason. The only reason he could think of was so that he could manipulate her later, though that was sketchy as it didn't necessarily mean she would be compliant. It also explained to Imitsu that the strong protective Lightning flames he had felt were probably from her mother's Dying Will, directed to protect her child in her desperation.

"Is this a joke?" Nanas voice interrupted Imitsu thought process. He looked at her.

"Is what a joke?" He asked.

"The stuff about witches and wizards" She said. He took a moment to reply, wondering how to phrase what he would say before deciding on a vague truth.

"It's true. I work with a wizard and he's a great guy. I've only heard of this Voldemort person in passing, he mainly operated in Britain."

Nana stared at him in surprise. She seemed to think about it for a moment before seeming to shrug it off. "Then what should we do? Should we contact the police?" The two fell silent at the peel of laughter Tsuna and Jasmine let out, marking the two grin wistfully.

"I want her." Nana admitted quietly, looking back at him. "I always wanted a big family, and I know the doctor told us chances for another baby is extremely slim. She looks like such a sweet girl and if the letter is true, then I think her parents would want her in a loving family."

Imitsu nodded, they had been devastated when they had discovered that chances of conceiving was extremely low, Tsuna had been a miracle and they had been trying since he was born with no success. His intuition purred at the idea of keeping her though, and he loved the idea as well.

"I'll work it out. What should we tell her? About all this?" He asked. Nana frowned,

"I think she should know that her parents died to save her and that we adopted her, tell her about magic and maybe find someone to give us some advice?" She suggested. Imitsu nodded, and stood up, setting his lovely wife on her feet.

She smiled sweetly and nodded, following him into the living room where they both stopped in surprise, because Tsunas toys were floating around the two, dancing in the air as the two laughed and giggled at them.

"Ara? Is that going to be normal?" Nana asked. Imitsu shrugged helplessly, equally surprised.

"I don't know." He said before putting a bounce in his step.

"Wow! Look at that!" He trilled, noting how the toys dropped when Jasmines attention was diverted.

"Tou-San! She's magic! Can we keep her?" Tsuna said excitedly. Imitsu crouched down and picked Tsuna up, tossing him in the air.

"You want that Tuna-fishy? Do you want her as your sister?" He sung.

"Hai!" Tsuna beamed.

Nana and Imitsu laughed and he turned to Jasmine and said in clear English, "what do you think Jasmine, wanna stay with us?"

The baby girl frowned, "Ma, Da? Oony, pafoo?" She asked. Nana took a sharp breath but knelt down and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, sweety, but your mummy and daddy are gone, they are looking over you as an angel now. But we would love to have you be with us." Nana said in Japanese, looking to Imitsu who translated.

Jasmine pouted, before turning and making grabby hands at Tsuna, who ran over to her and proceeded to smother her. "My." She stated.

"Then that decides it! I'll go work things out today ok?" Imitsu told Nana and Tsuna, who cheered, before he turned to Jasmine, "can we call you Riko? It means Jasmine."

"Ri!" Jasmine said, half excited half confused. And the two adults just knew that they were defiantly have to work on the language barrier, because Imitsu wouldn't be home all the time. He only had another month before he left for another five months till his next vacation.

It didn't take very long for Jasmine Potter to become a legal citizen of Japan, mostly because Imitsu was able to work around the law a bit. It also didn't take long for the Sawadas to legally adopt her, changing her name to Sawada Riko, and quickly integrated her into their everyday lives.

Imitsu had managed to get ahold of the Magical empire in Japan through his storm guardian, Oregano, and let them know of Jasmines predicament and asking for information. Luckily they weren't very fond of the Brits and would not tell them where she was and directed him to where he would get all the information he would need to raise a witch as well as a contact in the bank so that she would have a working knowledge of her family accounts and estates.

It had come as a huge surprise that the little girl they had adopted was rather well off, but Nana and Imitsu rolled with it, originally not accepting the money that would be for her care and maintenance, but had been convinced to take at least the bare minimum to help with her clothes, furniture and other expensive things they needed. As such, they managed to decorate one of the spare rooms in red and gold trim similar to her baby blanket and filled it with toys, clothes, furniture, and diapers.

Before he left, Imitsu had also managed to get some basics of the language taught to Riko. Tsuna and Riko were sad to see him go, but were far more distracted with playing with each other, as little kids often did. It set the tone for the next two years, until he had been forced to ask his boss to seal Tsunas flames. They had been too strong and pure and Imitsu didn't want him accidentally bonding with people he didn't really want a bond with since he wouldn't be there to help chase those people off, it would also help keep his family off the radar for a little longer. He was sad that he would only get to see his children twice more in the next eight years, but sometime you had to sacrifice something to keep those precious to you safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this would eventually be a Percy/Dino. A slow burn where Demi-gods don't have flames.**

 **Chapter 9**

Persephone 'Percy' Jackson was tired of being the go-to hero the gods preferred to get things done, at least for awhile. After the whole ordeal with Kronos, she just wanted to lay low for a bit.

"Why don't you travel? I bet you could learn a lot of amazing things while you do." Annabeth suggested, prompting Percy to wrinkle her nose.

"Traveling sounds great, learning? Not so much. I think that's more your thing." She admitted. Annabeth grinned at her before pulling a box out from her bag and handing it to Percy.

"Here I've been putting together a bunch of iteneries for places I'd love to visit when I get the chance. You should look through them before deciding anything."

Percy opened the box and grabbed the first sheet with much amusement, only a child of Athena would do something like this when they weren't even interested in being a travel agent.

"Would you like to join me? These are awfully thorough for you to just let me do all this on my own." She said, sitting down on the ground to start sorting through what she liked or not, thankfully Annabeth had written it all down in Greek so she didn't struggle as much to read it.

"I can't. I have so many things to do in order to rebuild Olympus! I've been working on the plans for a week now and I'm about ready to start talking to some of the Gods and Goddesses to get their input on what they'd like. It'll take me at least a year or two to get it all finished up. But you have to keep in touch and tell me all about the places you visit, and try not to get into too much trouble?!" She pleaded. Percy just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'll try, it's not like I enjoy being hounded by monsters. Anyways, do you mind if I show this to mom and Paul? I think they might like coming with me for one or two of these places, maybe go on a honeymoon they didn't get to really go on the first time."

"Of course! That's a great idea. Are you going to ask anyone else to go?" Annabeth asked curiously as she also sat down and pulled out Deadelus laptop to work some more on her blueprints for Olympus.

"Yeah, I think I'll ask Nico if he wants to go. Maybe Thalia will go with us and we can make it a cousins trip. I'd ask Tyson, but he's busy learning the ropes of being a general in dads army and Grover already has plans here in the states for helping restore the planet and he hasn't really wanted to leave Junipers side for very long." She said.

Annabeth bit her lip, "I don't think Thalia will be able to go. She's busy with the other hunters tracking down the last remnants of monster armies."

Percy nodded thoughtfully, "eh, your right. Like always. Well, I'll still invite Nico."

Annabeth hummed to show she was listening before the two fell into silence, one creating while the other looked over iteneries. After a while Percy nudged Annabeth.

"Hey, I think I kinda have what I wanna do, wanna look it over for me?" Annabeth put the laptop down and took the small pile of papers that were left, absently noting the rather large discarded pile. She looked over the countries and raised her eyebrow.

"You don't want to visit anywhere in the Americas?" She asked, noting that the two continents were left out. Percy shook her head.

"Nah, I feel like it would be too close to camp and Mount Olympus. I really want to visit Australia after Europe. Other than not wanting to visit the Western Hemisphere I also don't want to visit Russia, the Koreas, or Africa. Well, I might want to visit Egypt, but other than that… also probably not India, I hear scary things about their driving abilities. Like, the Grey Sisters, but more of them."

Percy laughed at Annabeths cringe of the reminder of the crazy sisters driving. The two sat in silence once more as Annabeth looked over the pamphlets, humming every once and awhile before arranging them.

"Here, assuming you go to Italy first, this would be the most cost and time efficient way to travel." Annabeth finally said as she handed back the pamphlets. Percy laughed and shook her head before noticing her mom and Paul walk into sight.

"There's my parents. I'll see you later, call or IM me so I know you're not drowning in your work ok?" Percy waved as she gathered her things and walked down to hug her parents.

"Hey mom, Paul. Did you enjoy the rest of your summer?" She asked. Sally laughed and kissed her head.

"Yes we did. And more than usual because we knew you were finally out of troubles way for a bit. How was your birthday? The big sweet sixteen?"

Percy grinned. "It was great mom. I helped win a war, got the gods to see where they went wrong and even got a cupcake with blue frosting after all was said and done. Next year though, I think I want to have a nice calm birthday party, with no monsters and no war."

Paul laughed and swung his arm over her shoulder. "I think that's doable. We might have to send warnings out to the monsters so they get the memo."

The trio laughed as they got into the car.

"I suppose." Percy conceded the likelihood of that happening. "Hey, I wanted to suggest something to you two." She said. Sally turned in her seat to give her daughter a questioning glance.

"I would really like to take some time off and travel. Annabeth gave me a bunch of Iteneraries to look through and I chose where I would love to go the most. I'm thinking of inviting Nico to join me when I go to Italy and France, but I wanted to know if you two would also like to go on a trip? Or maybe look through the pamphlets that Annabeth put together and choose where to go for a late honeymoon?"

Paul and Sally traded a look before Sally's smile widened. "We would love that Percy. Why don't you show us what you have planned when we get home and we'll talk about it? Don't forget that we'll have to find a way to cross the ocean."

Percy nodded. "I've already thought of that. I was thinking of doing a cruise to Europe then touring it for a bit with you guys and Nico, if he comes, before sending you and Nico back and continuing on my way."

"Hm. Well, we'll talk about it more at home, though it does sound like a fun idea." Paul said, allowing the car to fall into a comfortable silence as the trio made their way home.

Once the group got home, Percy put her things away and came down to see her parents talking at the kitchen table.

"Wanna see the pamphlets?" She asked, setting down the small pile in her hands.

"Why don't you tell us your plan first? Then your mother and I can look through them and discuss what we might want to do." Paul suggested.

"Well I wanted to travel around Europe first, have Nico and maybe you two join me, I figured we could either take a cruise ship or I could secure a ship and I could sail it myself but that would require us buying the necessary supplies." Percy said, watching as her mom looked through the pamphlets carefully. "After we get there, we could go our separate ways or we could tour Italy together and I could secure you a ship back, sail you back myself, or Nico could shadow travel with you before he and I head to France to explore. I plan to continue to travel Europe, before heading down to Australia and coming back up to visit Asia. I might or might not visit Egypt somewhere in there."

Paul frowned as he considered all this.

"What about the rest of your schooling? The school year starts soon and this is defiantly a trip that will take more than a year."

Sally also frowned at that.

"That's true. I really want you to finish schooling. Your so close and your grades are finally starting to come up for once. The school year starts in a week and a half."

Percy nodded thoughtfully, scowling at the table. While she didn't care about school all that much, she really only had two years of high school left and she knew Her mom and Paul went through a lot of work to keep her at Paul's school.

"Well," she said slowly, "I'd have to ask Annabeth about it, but I remember her talking last summer about having wanted to do a high school exchange program type thing in Greece, you know, to visit the place where the gods started out, but it was a tour type thing but she wanted to be close to camp because of the whole war coming closer. Maybe I could do something like that? Or I could wait till next summer I suppose. I could get a part time job and earn up through the year. Hmmm," she trailed off in thought. She really didn't want to wait to take this trip, she felt it was important to do.

"What if we signed you up for homeschooling?" Paul finally asked. Percy blinked and tilted her head, glancing curiously to her mom.

"I wouldn't mind, I'm… not entirely sure why I haven't done that before now. Mom?"

"Mostly to help hide your scent. It would be easier to do if you weren't always holed up in one spot, and also because I always needed to work and couldn't take the time to be with you and I certainly didn't want you around Gabe more than absolutely necessary". Sally explained, her face twisting at the thought of her ex-husband.

"Ok, yeah, that would be great then! I could do my school work and travel at the same time!" Percy exclaimed, excited.

Her mother, however, still looked conflicted. "I dunno Percy, what if you need help? Who will you ask?"

"I can always IM you or Paul or Annabeth right? Don't worry mom!" Percy said.

"I think we should let her, and we don't have to worry about if she can take care of herself, she could probably take on anyone." Paul pitched in. Sally gave a bit of a pained laugh in agreement.

"Alright, why don't you let Paul and I look through these and talk about it, you should probably ask Nico if he wants to come before you plan any further." Sally said. Percy grinned and jumped to her feet.

"Good idea, see ya in a few." She said, giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek before running up to her room to IM Nico.

When she got to her room though, she was only semi surprised to see Nico already lounging on her bed, reading one of her Captain America comics.

"Nico! I was just about to IM you!" Percy exclaimed. Nico blinked in surprise and sat up.

"Really? What for?" He asked.

"I want to go traveling the world and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, at least to Italy and France. I know last summer you were talking about going." Percy said, flipping down next to him. Nico scooted over to make room for her.

"That sounds fun, have you asked anyone else to go?" He asked.

"Ya, everyone else is busy, but mom and Paul are thinking about going for a second honeymoon to somewhere, even if it's not with us. Paul is gunna help me enroll in online school and if I go by myself I'll probably just take a small boat."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so my last chapter wasn't going to work and i was informed this one was being wonky too. lets see if i finally was able to fix it!**

 **Ch.1**

Cephera panted as she ran as fast as she could threw the brush while also being quiet and keeping track of Duncan and Sir Rory's tracks. She paused to take a few breaths and make sure she was on the still following the others when she heard a very quiet rustle. She was just barely able to draw her dual swords when a heavy blow from a sword came down on her head. She managed to block it and side step the other sword that came at her from behind.

"Ack! Its only Cephera!" she squeaked out as she rolled out of the way of more hits. The blows stopped and she looked up from her spot crouched on the ground to see that Duncan and Rory had paused in their assault to stare at her in disbelief.

"Lady Cephera!" Rory exclaimed "What are you doing out here? Are you following us? You need to go back to the castle!" Cephera shifted uneasily. Duncan seemed to catch that something was wrong, looking her up and down, seeing that she was only in a bloody under tunic and breaches, she didn't even have shoes on and her Raven hair was thrown up into a sloppy pony tail, a huge change from the simple but intricate braid he saw it in earlier. He frowned

"What has happened my lady?" He asked. Cephera looked back uneasily before reluctantly saying

"The castle has been taken," she continued on as though she didn't hear Rory gasp, "Howe's men weren't delayed but had stayed behind on purpose. As soon as our men left they attacked, I…" She gulped and tried to push back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I managed to escape through the servants exit, I need to get to Ostagar to tell my brother what has happened so I thought I would track you two down and maybe travel with you." Duncan sighed, a troubled look on his face.

"And what of the Tyrn and Tyrna?" He asked. Cephera sucked in a breath and shook her head, almost flinching when Sir Rory cursed violently.

"Father suffered a fatal wound and was only able to make it to the larder to wait for us, but he couldn't move, he was loosing blood to fast, Mother wanted to stay with him and I didn't have the heart to tear her away from him." She finally lost the battle against her tears and let out a soft sob. "Orana, Oren, everyone at the castle, their all gone." She said softly as she rubbed her eyes. Rory came over and gave her a hug.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, at least you made it out my lady. This way someone will be able to tell your brother and the king what happened." She wiped her tears away and looked back up at Duncan.

"Can I follow you to Ostegar? My father said that I was to do anything you wanted in exchange, even if it meant becoming a warden. I'm young, but I'm strong and I fight well." Duncan looked at her thoughtfully.

"How old are you My Lady?" He finally asked. Cephera blushed and looked down at her toes before muttering just loud enough for him to hear,

"Sixteen. Seventeen in three months." Duncan hesitated then shook his head.

"You're still a touch too young to be a warden, we are not quite so desperate enough to bolster our ranks as to recruit people as young as you just yet, but we would be glad to escort you to Ostegar." He said. He looked her over critically, "However, first we need to buy you supplies," he then eyed her feet, "Shoes especially. Do you have anything on you we could trade?" Cephera blinked before pulling a bag of money out of her tunic, she had hidden in her breast band and looked through it quickly.

"I have 37 gold, 10 silver, a ruby necklace and two garnet rings." She said. The two men were looking at her incredulously, causing her to blush heavily. "What? I figured I would need stuff so I took it off the bodies of the men I had to kill as I fought through the castle." She said. Sir Rory laughed and shook his head and Duncan nodded, looking at her with surprised respect.

"Good for you. That was good thinking on your part. I'll take that into the next town we pass tomorrow to buy you supplies. It would probably be best if you're not seen." Cephera nodded in understanding.

"Very well. Uhh, I do not know if you were completely settled down for the night, but I would suggest moving a bit farther tonight, I'm not sure if they'll go looking for me once they find that I am not amongst those…. Dead." She said reluctantly, trying not to think of the gruesome sights of her sister in law and nephew laying on the floor dead. Duncan nodded and sent a look to Sir Rory who nodded back in understanding. Silently the three of them moved over to where the men had set up camp and tore it down before briskly moving on their way.

Cephera stayed silent for almost the rest of the way to Ostegar, only speaking to tell Duncan what her size was and thank you for getting her supplies, she now had a set of leather armor and socks and boots that she was able to comfortably wear. After that she was lost in her own thoughts, not quite listening to the men as they talked about Grey Warden business. At night, when she tried to sleep it was restless and riddled with nightmares of people being brutally murdered, or of a sick darkness swallowing everything up. Despite the lack of rest and the harsh pace Duncan put them through, Cephera was more than capable of keeping up, doing so almost easier than Sir Rory, who was in heavy armor and was a good ten years older than her.

On the third and last night of their travels, when it was her turn to relieve Duncan of his watch, Cephera sat down next to Duncan and turned to thank him.

"Do not worry about it my Lady. It was an honor to travel with you." Cephera smiled thankfully.

"Considering I've only been wallowing in my own self-pity the whole way, that's an awful nice thing to say." She paused and looked him over before smiling, "You know Duncan, I would be honored if you would call me by name. I'm called My Lady so often that sometimes I fear I will forget my real name." Duncan smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you for that honor Cephera." They stayed silent for a few moments before Cephera spoke again,

"Growing up, I always wanted to be a warden. I would research everything I could just so I would be prepared. Even when I discovered the high chance of death I wasn't deterred from my path," She paused and looked over at Duncan who was looking at her curiously. "If I am able to find my brother, perhaps when I turn eighteen, I can join the Wardens.?" She said it as a question but it was obviously more of a challenging statement, as though daring Duncan to tell her no. he just smiled

"We would be honored to have someone with your considerable talent join us." Cephera smiled and nodded, pleased by this answer.

"Sleep Duncan, I'll wake you all at sun rise." Duncan nodded his consent and moved over to his sleeping roll and fell asleep quickly. Cephera watched him for a moment before looking over to Sir Rory. Cephera had always liked Sir Rory. He was always willing to go along with any of her random ideas that she would get. He was also the one that had started to teach her sword play after her parents finally gave into the fact that she simply was not satisfied with just sitting around doing womanly things all day. She hopped that he would survive the joining. She had come across the ritual by accident while snooping around in Denerim when she was fourteen. While she was disgusted by the thought, she had still understood that sometimes the need outweighs the risk. She had never told anyone, and wasn't planning on it, about what she had discovered, she was too frightened of what the repercussions would be. But still, she wanted to be out their helping push those nasty creatures back to wherever they came from and she admired anyone who helped.

At the pace that Duncan pushed them, it only a few hours to reach the kings camp at Ostagar. Sir Rory and Cephera stared up at the ruins in aww, neither one of them having seen anything quite like it before. As they approached the camp, Cephera was surprised to spot King Cailen, not that he was hard to miss in that gold armor, walking towards them. He smiled and opened his arms in greeting's when he spotted Duncan.

"Ho there, Duncan." Duncan was obviously surprised to see him

"King Cailen! I didn't expect a -." Cailen interrupted with a huge smile

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" he said. Cephera had to smother a smile, she had forgotten how naive and boyish Cailen could be. Duncan however kept a serious face and said.

"Not if I could help it your majesty." Cailen turned so they were standing next to each other in what almost looked like a story book pose to Cephera as he said.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" he then turned to look at him again, "The other wardens told me you had found another promising recruit!" He turned his head to look at Sir Rory and smiled, "I take it this is he?" Duncan nodded

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty." But Cailen waved him off as he moved to stand in front of the other man.

"No need to be so formal Duncan, we'll be sheading blood together in battle after all." He looked Rory over "Ho there friend! Might I know your name?" Sir Rory gave a polite bow and said

"I am Sir Rory Gilmore, your majesty." Cailen smiled, obviously pleased

"Pleased to meet you, the Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers and I, for one, am glad to help them. I understand you Hail from Highever, how is it fairing?" at this Cephera stepped forward and cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her. Cailen's eyes widened as he smiled in a giddy delight and came forward to hug her.

"Lady Cephera! How wonderful it is to see you! Are you also joining the wardens?" he asked. Cephera smiled softly at his obvious joy at seeing her again, before it fell and she looked at him seriously again.

"No, King Cailen. I'm here to talk to Fergus. Arl Howe has become traitor and has over thrown Highever castle." Cailen looked at her in shock.

"Over thrown the-" he cut himself off before beginning, "Lady Cephera, I swear to you , once the battle with these darkspawn is over we will turn the troops towards Highever. Arl Howe will not get away with this treachery." Cephera smiled weakly at him, he was being slightly naive to think that this battle would be done any time soon, but she appreciated the sentiments.

"Thank you My Lord. However, I really need to see Fergus." Cailin shot her a sad look causing her heart rate to shoot up again.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but your brother and a small group of men have left to go scouting in the wilds and are not due back until after the battle. You are more than welcome to stay in the camp until he returns however." Cephera sighed and nodded, giving him another weak smile. Cailen turned back to include everyone,

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Logain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategy's." This time Duncan chimed in again.

"Your Uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffs forces can be here in under a week." Cailen laughed and moved a way a bit.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've already won three battles against the darkspawn, and tomorrow will be no different." Sir Rory spoke up in surprise.

"You sound pretty confident about that." Cailen gave a half laugh.

"Overconfident some would say, right Duncan." Duncan sighed and looked down as he said

"Your majesty, I'm not certain the blight can be ended as… quickly as you might wish." Cephera could tell this was something that Duncan probably had repeated numerous times, and it seemed it fell on deaf ears, even now as Cailen said

"I'm not even sure this is a true blight. True the horde is bigger than ever, but we've yet to see an arch demon anywhere." Cephera shot a sharp glance at him, 'does he seriously WANT there to be an arch demon?' she wondered.

"Disappointed? Your majesty?" Duncan asked with a curious edge to his voice, voicing Cephera's thoughts for her. Cailen just said

"I'd hoped for a battle like in the tales, where the king rides with the fabled Grey Wardens to defend against a tainted God." He sighed in childish disappointment, "Ah, but this will have to do." He turned back to face them.

"Well, I must go before Logain sends out a search party." The three of them crossed their arms over their chests and bowed to him as he turned and walked away. Duncan gestured for them to follow as he started to talk to Sir Rory. Cephera however was lost in thought.

'I must find Fergus.' Was all she could think about. She needed to find a way to get into the wilds so that she could track him down. She didn't care about the danger. Her eyes wandered over to Duncan and Sir Rory who were just a few steps ahead of her and she smiled lightly. 'Perhaps the Grey Wardens will head into the wilds soon so I could accompany them.' She thought. She decided to ask.

"Duncan?" She called. Duncan and Sir Rory turned to look at her questionly. "I was wondering if a group of Wardens would be heading into the wilds anytime soon." Duncan hesitated, obviously already knowing where she was headed with this before nodding.

"They will be tonight. I am assuming you would like to accompany them my Lady?" Cephera decided to ignore the lady bit and nodded.

"Yes, I would like to look for traces of my brothers scouting party." Duncan studied her for a moment before noding.

"Very well. In the meantime, why don't you go with Sir Rory to find Alistair." Cephera nodded and smiled at Sir Rory who smiled warmly back.

"After you My Lady." He said, gesturing her to lead the way. She smiled and started to walk

"Why thank you my good sir." The two of them laughed lightly, both clearly hiding the pain from the castle being attacked. When the two made it across the bridge they looked around curiously. Cephera could see some mages doing some sort of ritual with Templars guarding them to her right. To her left was a raised platform were a reverend mother was giving a type of sermon to the gathered solders, and in front of her was what looked like the kennals and kennel master.

As she gazed at the Mabari's she felt a pang for her own Mabari Dante, who had been separated from her sometime during their escape from the castle. She shook her head and looked over to Rory curiously.

"Did Duncan tell you where this Alistair fellow should be?" she asked. He nodded and pointed to their right.

"A bit past the mages is what I was told. Come on, lets hurry. The faster I get this joining done the sooner I can start to relax about it." Cephera nodded, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I would be rather nervous too. Don't worry though Sir Gilmore, I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled gratefully at her before saying,

"You know, my lady, you may just call me Rory. As a Grey warden I wont have the title anymore, and I would like to think of you as a friend." Cephera gave him a bright smile,

"Really?! Thank you! I consider you a friend as well. And since I consider you a friend, you should drop this lady nonsense and call me Cephera." Rory nodded with a smile back to her. By then they had come up the ramp to see two men, a mage and a blonde haired solder talking rather loudly as they came up to them.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough from the circle?" Cephera heard the mage ask irritably. 'at least we're in the right spot.' She thought to herself as she and Rory pulled up just a little away from the men.

"I just brought a message from the Reveared Mother, sir mage, she desires your presence." The blonde man said. He had a serious look on his face but Cephera could see the mischief in his eyes. The mage scoffed,

"What her reverence desires is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the Kings command I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" he asked cheerfully. Cephera was slightly concerned to see that the mages face was starting to turn red in anger and frustration and wondered if he would set the solder on fire.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" he said loudly. The Blonde responded sarcastically with

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage said dryly. The Blonde put on an obviously fake look of hurt on,

"And here I thought we were getting on so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one!" he said. This caused Rory to chuckle softly so as not to interrupt, but Cephera couldn't stop the giggles from erupting. The mage glared fiercely at them all before yelling,

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must, get out of my way fool." He said before storming off. The Blonde turned to the two of them with a cheerful face and sighed,

"You know, one good thing about blights is how it brings people together." Cephera nodded with a small smile

"I know what you mean." The man smiled back, obviously encouraged by the positive response.

"Its like a party! We could all stand in a circle and hold hands, THAT would give the darkspawn something to talk about." Rory snorted as Cephera giggled again. The man looked at them curiously "Wait, we haven't met have we? Your not mages are you?" he asked them. Cephera and Rory both shook their heads, giving each other a raised eyebrow as if to say 'do we look like mages.' An enlightened look suddenly overcame the man.

"Wait, I do know who you are!" he said looking Rory over, "You're the new recruit from Highever Duncan was talking about. Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Alistair, the new gray warden. As the Junior member of the order I'll be accompanying you for your joining." Rory smiled.

"great, I look forward to getting to know you." Alistair looked at him in slight shock.

"Oh, well, that's new." He looked over curiously to Cephera. "And I'm sorry to say I'm not sure who you are My Lady." Cephera smiled and gave an elegant curtsy, which impressed the boys considering she was in armor and said. "Cephera Cousland, at your service." Alistair's eyes went wide as he suddenly gave a bow back.

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you my Lady." Cephera laughed.

"No need for that. I'm just Cephera for the moment. I'll be traveling with you all for a little tonight." Alistair blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Are you becoming a warden as well?" He asked curiously as he subtly started to lead them back to the Warden's fire. Cephera shook her head.

"No. I need to look for my brother. Since Duncan said that the recruits would be heading into the wild tonight and that's where my brother is, I asked if it would be alright to accompany your party." Alistair shook his head not sure if he should be pleased or not. He was obviously unsure if she should know any warden stuff. She seemed to know where his thoughts were headed because she smiled and said.

"I won't be participating in anything. And anything that is said while in the wilds should be safe for me to hear anyways." Alistair glanced over to Rory who was just looking amused.

"Oh. Well, in that case, it'll be a pleasure to travel with you." Cephera grinned and moved away from the fire.

"I agree. However, I believe I shall wait for you all at the gates to the wild." She nodded her goodbyes to Duncan who smiled fondly at her before she turned and walked away to wait at the gate to the wilds.


End file.
